The Witness
by Anastasia Snape
Summary: A woman witnesses a murder, and the team is shocked when it is Tony's sister. But when she is brought into their protective custody, she begins to grow on them. Especially on a certain junior agent. Tony/Ziva, Tim/OC, Abby/OC, Gibbs/Jenny maybe
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well this is my first shot at an NCIS fanfic and I hope it works out. This idea won't leave my head until I write it down! Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter One

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo entered the bullpen and made a beeline straight to his desk. Sitting in his chair, he quickly jerked open the top drawer of his desk. Sighing in relief, Tony grabbed the elusive cell phone that he had been searching for all night. Kissing it, Tony ignored the odd look he got from Ziva and he flipped it open. His eyes widened at the amount of missed calls he had. He then grimaced when he realized that about ten were from Gibbs. Oh man, he though, I am dead meat!

As soon as he set the phone down, however, it rang again. Looking at the ID, he felt a moment of shock. He hadn't talked to her in over a month! Flipping it open, he said. "DiNozzo."

"Tony! It's me, Aza! You gotta come help me Tony!"His heart quickened at these words. "I'm working at a hotel and I found a dead body! I- I didn't know who else to call." She sounded really shook up. "P-please Tony, this is really bad."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few! What's the hotel?" She gave him the information, and he hung up. When he made to stand, he found the eyes of the rest of the team on him. "We got a body! At a hotel downtown."

Everyone began gathering their gear, as Gibbs entered the room. "May I ask where everyone thinks they're going?"

"We got a body, sir." McGee replied. "Downtown at a hotel."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Everyone headed for the elevator. Gibbs grabbed Tony's jacket. "One question, DiNozzo. Where have you been all morning where you couldn't answer your phone?"

"I, uh, accidently forgot it, boss." Tony grimaced; waiting for the thump on his head he knew was coming. When it didn't come, he relaxed, only to be hit right afterwards.

"Maybe that will jog your memory for next time." Gibbs turned and joined the others in the elevator. "Come on DiNozzo, we haven't got all day!"

"Right, boss!" He quickly entered the elevator. Ziva was watching him quite intently. "What?"

"So, who called your personal cell phone and gave you the tip?" She asked, with a half smirk.

This got Gibbs' attention. "Are you telling me, that we are going to a crime scene that hasn't been reported?"

"Uuuh, yeah, boss."

Gibbs swatted the back of Tony's head. "And tell me why we are taking a lead, that we're not sure is even real."

"Well, sir, I trust this person very much, and she would never lie about something like this." Tony quickly explained.

"She? DiNozzo please tell you didn't get a call from one of your old girlfriends about this." Gibbs gave him a very stern look.

"No, sir, not a girlfriend." He mumbled.

"Well, then would you care to elaborate?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"It was my sister, boss."

Everyone turned to look at Tony. "You have a sister, Tony?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee! A much younger sister, who calls me whenever there's a problem. Apparently, she's working at a hotel now, although she has a Masters in Art!" Tony snapped, and then exited the elevator.

McGee and Ziva shared a look as Gibbs followed Tony. They followed but lagged behind to avoid any of the backfire. Gibbs grabbed Tony and turned him around. "This case isn't going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, boss, I'm just a little annoyed with my sister is all. Nothing that won't be resolved after I see her and then throttle her neck." He smiled tensely.

"Well, just hold off the throttling until after we get her statement." Gibbs said and walked to the car. "Hurry up, you two!" He yelled over his shoulder at Ziva and McGee.

The ride to the hotel was a silent one. Tony was thinking about his sister, Gibbs was trying to figure out Tony and his sister, and Ziva and McGee kept quiet so not to set off the other two. Pulling up at the hotel, Gibbs was relieved to see that she had at least called the cops. He saw the police questioning a very upset young woman. She had long blondish brown hair, was of a slim build, very short, and looked like a feminine version of DiNozzo. That would make her their witness.

Tony stepped out of the car and saw his sister being interrogated by the police. This will not do, he thought frowning. "Ok, boys, we would like to have a few words with the witness please."

"You mean, suspect right?" One of the police said smartly.

Aza looked towards her brother with tears in her eyes, then back at the officer angrily. "I already told you that I'm the one who called!"

Tony gently grabbed her arm. "No, officer, I mean witness." He then led his sister away from the men. "Okay now what the hell happened here?"

"I was coming to tell the man that he needed to check out because it was a half hour passed check out time. Well, when I got to the top of the stairs, I saw a man leave the room and just assumed that he was checking out." She swallowed and then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "So, I took out my key and entered the room, and the place had been destroyed like there had been some sort of a fight. I walked farther into the room, and then saw a blood trail on the floor and followed it into the bathroom where I found the man's body in the bathtub." She looked to Tony her lip trembling, as a tear ran down her cheek. "They're not going to try to blame this on me, are they?"

He pulled her into a hug. "No, sis, I won't let them. I know that you would never do something like this." He noticed the others watching them, and he pulled out of the hug. "Also, later, I would like to know why you are working here in the first place."

Aza stepped back away from her brother and gave him an angry look. "What's it any of your business? I'm grown, Tony, I can work wherever I please!"

"Well, what happened to the studio you were working at? You have a Masters in Art! Why would you voluntarily work here?" Tony argued.

She gave him an angry look. "Just do your job, Tony." And she walked away towards Gibbs and the others.

Tony cursed under his breath and followed after her. Gibbs gave him a look that said stick to the job. "Guys, this is my sister Azalea Patton." At everyone's questioning look he continued. "She's been married."

"Actually, Tony, I've gone back to DiNozzo." She smiled sweetly.

"Why?" He gave her a confused look, and then leaned over and whispered. "That's not really a way to honor your dead husband."

She gave him a hurt look. "It hurts too much to be called that." She then smiled at McGee who was holding a camera. "That's a nice piece of equipment you have there. Nikon D200s are nice but I prefer the D300s."

McGee looked up in shock at the younger woman. She had a real nice smile, and pretty blue eyes. And she knew about technology! "Yeah, I've heard they're great but I haven't had a chance to try one myself."

"Oh, I have one and I love it! I also have a Canon Rebel… I like to compare." At McGee's shocked look, she laughed. "I am- I was a professional photographer."

"Yeah, Probie, my sis speaks geek language too." Tony said rolling his eyes.

Aza glared at Tony and then stuck out her hand to Gibbs. "I take that you are Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs shook her hand briefly. She then turned to Ziva. "And you must be the Mossad Officer Ziva David. My brother speaks of you often." Ziva raised her eyebrow at this, and Tony gave his sister an annoyed look. "All of you." Aza added slyly.

After an awkward second, Ducky and Jimmy Palmer pulled up. "Well, let's get this show on the road, and find out exactly how our dead friend came to be in his present state." Ducky said as he approached the group. "Ah, and who are you, young lady?"

"Aza DiNozzo, I'm Tony's sister. I found the body." She half smiled, and shook his hand.

"Well, this is definitely a shock, but I can see the resemblance. Nice to meet you dear." He shook her hand enthusiastically. "Now, where is the body?"

"Room 213, up the stairs and to the left. Lots of police tap can't miss it." Aza joked.

Tony frowned suddenly. "Aza, didn't you say you saw a man leave the room?"

"Oh yeah! He had to have been the killer. He came out right before I went in, and he did look a little suspicious, and at first I thought it was because of the damage he had done to the room."

Gibbs interrupted her before she could say anymore. "Can you give us a description of him?"

She frowned slightly. "I only caught a glimpse of his face, but I think I could give you something to go on." She paused for a moment. "He had dark hair, and his face had Asian qual-" Suddenly a shot sounded through the air, and Aza flinched, looking down at the blood pooling on her shirt. "T-Tony."

Tony caught her as she fell. A ton of commotion was going on around them. Ziva and Gibbs had gone in the direction the gunshot has come, McGee was calling the paramedics, and Ducky was trying to get his attention. All Tony could think was that his baby sister was going to die in his arms because she had witnessed a crime. "Aza, l-listen to me you'll be fine." He had his hand pressed the bullet wound. It had been a straight shot, but it looked like it missed her heart.

"T-Tony, I'm not," she coughed and some blood trickled down the side of her mouth. "I'm not afraid to die."

"But you're not going to!" Tony demanded, then he softened. "Didn't you ever think that I need you here?"

Aza smiled, her lips trembling. "I love you, big brother."

A tear slid down Tony's cheek. "I love you, too. But don't act like you're dying because you're not!"

She touched a blood stained hand to Tony's cheek. "You'll be ok, if I do."

Tony looked up as he heard the sirens of the paramedics. He looked back down, and noticed Aza's eyes were drifting closed. "Aza!" They opened once again. "You have to stay awake, ok? The paramedics are almost here." She nodded, but then she began coughing and having trouble breathing. Tony looked to Ducky in alarm.

"The bullet missed her heart, Mr. DiNozzo, however, it would seem that it may have hit her lung." Ducky told him grimly.

The paramedics rushed to them and Aza was quickly and carefully loaded into the ambulance. With a quick nod from Gibbs, Tony hopped in the ambulance, and began to pray for the first time in years.

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it! Tony is a lil' out of character but don't worry he'll be back to him old self in no time. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I just posted the first chapter but I am ready to start the second one so I have no clue of anyone's reaction, so thanks ahead of time to anyone who liked it :P!

_**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND!! :**_ OK I looked up somewhere that Tony's birthday is July 19, 1968, which would make 40. So, his sister is 24, pretty much fresh outta college. Then I couldn't figure out McGee's birthday so I used Sean Murray's instead which is November 15, 1977 which would make him 31. If anyone knows different please tell me :D! I hate to be wrong! Also, Director Sheppard didn't die and Ziva wasn't sent away because I don't feel like dealing with those facts :P… sorry!

Chapter Two

Tony couldn't believe what had happened in the last twenty-four hours. His sister had found a dead body, she has seen the murderer fleeing the scene, and then she had been shot. Now, he was sitting in a waiting room to hear how her surgery had gone. She had fifty percent chance of survival… which meant she also had a fifty percent chance of dying. He closed his eyes tightly, and tried to block out any negative thoughts.

The light music from the speakers touched his ears, and brought forth a million memories. It was Dean Martin's Return to Me. A classic song by a classic Italian American. He and Aza had sung it once as a joke to their heritage. But they both really liked the song, and Dean Martin. He smiled and allowed a tear to slip from his eye. He had being praying non-stop since the bullet had entered her chest.

"You ok, Tony?" Came a feminine voice from above him.

He looked up and found Ziva looking down at him with concern. "Yeah, Zee. I just don't know what I'll do if she doesn't make it. She's the only family I have."

Ziva sat down next to him, and awkwardly put her arm around him. "Hey, it's ok to cry. You love her, and don't want to lose her. You're her big brother, she's you're little sister. You're all the other has."

At Ziva's words, Tony finally crumbled. He buried his head in her shoulder and cried. She turned and held him in her arms, mumbling words of condolence. She and Tony had gotten close, but she hadn't realized how close until now. She knew that Tony would never let any of the others see him like this willingly. So what did that mean for them?

Gibbs and McGee entered the waiting room, but stopped short when they saw Tony crying on Ziva's shoulder. Gibbs jerked his head towards the cafeteria, and McGee followed, grabbing Abby as she entered the room, before she could say anything.

"Wow, I never thought I would see Tony cry like that!" Abby said in amazement, as they entered the cafeteria.

"Well, Abby, he practically raised her. There's a sixteen year difference between them. He apparently helped his mother and the nannies with her. When his mom died, his dad became cold and distant, Tony took more of a roll in her life. And then when she was twelve she moved in with him, after their dad pushed her down the stairs. She lived with him until she was eighteen." Gibbs explained, and everyone looked at him questioningly. "I read his file." He replied impatiently.

"Aw, poor Tony and Aza!" Abby exclaimed suddenly.

"I don't know what I would do if that were me and Sarah in this situation. It was bad enough when she thought she had killed someone." McGee said quietly.

They shared a quiet moment but it was interrupted by a commotion outside the cafeteria. Giving the other two a look, Gibbs put his hand on his gun and made his way towards the commotion. Returning to the waiting room, they found Tony yelling at an older man, being held back by Ziva.

"Just tell me, what the hell are you doing here? You never showed that you cared before!" Tony yelled at the man, fighting against Ziva to try and get to the man.

"My daughter has been shot, why wouldn't I be here?" The man smirked coldly, and the others were shocked to learn that this man was Tony's father.

"So, what can you can with this? You haven't spoken to either of us since she moved in with me and that was twelve years ago! She doesn't need you here, it will only worsen her condition."

Mr. DiNozzo raised his eyebrow at Tony. "Really, Anthony, is all this commotion necessary? Can't a father just visit his daughter in the hospital?"

"Not after said father pushed his daughter down the stairs, Mr. DiNozzo." Gibbs interrupted. "The names Special Agent Gibbs, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"Pardon me?" Mr. DiNozzo looked coolly at Gibbs. "I have every right to be here."

"Seeing as how you are not on her close relative contacts list, you do not." Gibbs replied. "Now, you'll need to leave, or you will be escorted out."

Mr. DiNozzo gave one last hard stare at Tony and then angrily stormed out. Tony relaxed a little but not completely. He turned towards Gibbs. "You read my file, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I needed to understand this more." Was Gibbs' only response.

Tony nodded and sat back down in his chair. The just as suddenly he jumped back up. "Oh, shit! Cringle!" Everyone looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "It's my sister's dog. I gave him to her shortly after her husband died. He needs to be fed, and taken out definitely."

"DiNozzo, give directions and a key to McGee, he'll feed, water, and walk the dog. It'll also give him time to see if anyone has found out where she lives." McGee was looking a little appalled at the idea of dog duty but he said nothing.

Tony quickly pulled out his keys and took a tie-dyed key off, and handed it to McGee, who raised his eyebrow at the color. "She picked it out. Anyways, the food is under the kitchen sink, and he drinks bottled water." Once again everyone gave him a look. Tony rolled his eyes. "Aza has this weird aversion to tap water. She says we it has a taste and water is not supposed to have a taste. And I know what you are thinking, a dog licks its own butt so why does it care what the water tastes like but that's Aza!"

McGee snorted. "So let me guess, it also has to be refridgerated?"

"Bingo!" Tony gave a quick nod. "Oh, and while you're there, feed her pet chinchilla, Sméagol."

McGee's head jerked up at this. "Sméagol? Like in Lord of the Rings?"

Tony shrugged. "I don't know! She said she thought it was cute! Her first chinchilla, which died of a heat stroke, was named Frodo. No, clue where she gets these crazy names. She named the dog Cringle because he was a Christmas present."

"Oh, like Charles Cringle? Santa Claus?" Ziva asked.

"Um, it's Chris Cringle, but yeah, like Santa Claus."

McGee was still standing in shock. "I can't believe she names her pets after characters from Lord of the Rings."

"I told you McGee, my sis speaks geek language! She loves Harry Potter! Made go see most of them with her, and tried to convince me to read the books." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you might want to get going, or you'll have a present waiting from Ol' Chris Cringle." And then he laughed at his pun.

The others managed a slight chuckle, but then the doctor entered the room and the mood turned somber. "The surgery went well, and your sister is in recovery. She still requires assistance in breathing, and her condition is stable at the moment. But with these kinds of wounds, it could change any second. She's still unconscious and it may be a couple of days until she wakes up, but you can go in to see her. We've put her in a private room that has a convertible couch for a bed if you would like to stay. We figured since she was a witness to a crime she would need maximum protection."

Tony nodded and thanked the doctor. He then bid the others farewell, and followed the doctor to his sister's room. He took a deep breath to brace himself, and then opened the door. Aza looked so small in that bed, hooked to so many machines. It reminded him of when she had been pushed down the stairs. Of course, she had been twelve then, and it wasn't life threatening. This time, he could lose her. He sat down in the chair next to the bed, and carefully grasped her fingers. But he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

A/N: OK so tell me whatcha think! Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! I haven't had a review yet buuutttt I have had some favorites and alerts! :D So thanks to those who have enjoyed!

Chapter Three

It had been a week since the murder of the marine Jack Longfellow, and since the shooting of Aza DiNozzo. Aza had awakened the day after her surgery, and now, she was ready to leave the hospital even though she still had another week at least. At the moment, Tony was trying to convince her to stay in bed.

"Look, Aza, I know that you're tired of being in bed, but the doc never said you could actually get out of bed, he just said that you were progressing quite well." Tony told his younger sister trying to make her lie back down.

Aza glared at Tony. "Yeah, I'm tired of being in this bed, but if I don't get out soon, I'm sure there will be a permanent indentation from my butt!" She grabbed his wrists and pushed his hands off. "Now, let me up for just a little while. I promise I won't do anything but walk around for a moment."

"Fine, but if I get in trouble I'm telling the doctor that you threatened me." Tony said earning a look from Aza.

"Whatever, you wimp. Now, come over here and help me out of this bed." She teased.

Grumbling, Tony helped her out of the bed. He then caught her when her legs didn't seem to support her. He raised his eyebrow at her, and she just glared. "I've been in bed for a week, Tony, of course my legs are gonna be a bit wobbly. But you can let go now, I've got it." He let go and she didn't wobble. "Tada!" She said and laughed. "See, you just worry too much."

"Well, I'm soooo sorry." He replied annoyed. Sitting back in his chair, he watched as she walked slowly around the room.

"So, do they have any leads yet?" Aza asked and looked towards Tony.

"Not yet, so we still have agents watching your house just in case the killer comes back."

"And Cringle and Sméagol are where?"

"Cringle is with Abby, and Sméagol is with McGee. McGee has some obsession with his name. Something about Lords of something." Tony explained.

"Lord of the Rings." She corrected. "And yes, he's named after a character."

"Why? I don't even understand why you like those movies."

"Well, you wouldn't know how good they are because you refuse to watch them."

"Well, maybe if you'd watch a couple of the movies I'd like you to watch, maybe I would watch one the four hour long movies!" Tony retorted.

"Please! I have seen most of the movies you like and I have to say they're a little boring." She smirked.

"Boring? And what's interesting about some little short guy with hairy feet trying to take some ring to a mountain? And whyyyy does is take three very long movies to do it?"

"Because Tony, the movies are based off the books." McGee said as he entered the room. "Hi, Aza! I see you're still trying to explain things to him."

"Hi, Tim! And yeah, but I have no clue why I keep trying. Nothing's going to get through his head." She smiled at McGee.

"Hello! I'm still in the room you know." Tony said, slightly annoyed.

They ignored him. McGee frowned. "Should you be out of bed?"

Aza turned slowly to glare at him. "You're not going to start in on me too, are you?"

"Uuuh , no, no I'm not." McGee said quickly to avoid a confrontation.

"So, what brings you here, McGoo?" Tony asked bringing himself back into the conversation.

"Oh, right, well we have some photos of suspects and we want to see if Aza recognizes any of their faces." He replied holding up a folder.

Aza took the folder from him, and began looking at the pictures. Her hands were shaking slightly but there was no recognition in her eyes. Shaking her head sadly she handed the folder back. "I'm sorry but they're not him. His eyes, they would stand out in any photo."

McGee took the folder, and the gently patted her shoulder. "It's not your fault, no need to apologize."

She nodded but then started coughing. Tony jumped up and both men helped her back into the bed. She was still coughing, and it was getting worse, so McGee called the doctor. The doctor rushed in and began running tests. See, Tony thought to himself, I knew she shouldn't be standing.

The doctor turned towards Tony. "It's just a little fluid in her lungs from the surgery. It's actually a very good thing she stood up, it disrupted it from settling which would have caused pneumonia. She'll be coughing a couple of days. I'll put her on antibiotics, and well ultimately she'll cough up the fluid. Pretty much just phlegm, she'll be fine."

Tony crinkled his nose, and thanked the doctor. He then turned back towards Aza. "Well, Phlegmy! Apparently, you had some kind of instinct telling you that you needed to stand up. Good job!"

Aza rolled her eyes and got a drink of water. "Yeah, Tony, and that would also mean that I was right and you were wrong."

McGee laughed at Tony's frown. "Well, I better get going back to NCIS. You take care of yourself." He turned to walk out, but then stopped. "Oh, and Sméagol is doing fine."

She smiled at him as he walked out of the room. Tony didn't like that smile. He had a feeling that his little sister may be developing a little crush on his fellow team member, and he wasn't sure that he liked that, especially since it seemed that McGee reciprocated the feeling. Just what he needed, to become in-laws with McGoo. He shivered at the thought and erased it from his mind. There was no way he would let that happen.

"Don't think too hard, Tony, you may hurt yourself." Aza joked, earning a glare from her brother. "Why don't you go home? Take a real shower, get some pizza, and then check in with work. It won't hurt anything."

"Even if I wanted to I can't you're still a witness to a murder, and someone has to stay with you at all times." Tony informed her and then leaned back in his chair. "Sorry, sis, but you're stuck with me."

"Well, maybe you can be a bit more entertaining like you usually are."

Both of Tony's eyebrows raised. "Are you talking to me?" He said to her in a De Niro voice. Aza laughed and rolled her eyes. Always the same Tony, always mimicking movies, but he always made her smile.

A/N: Sorry this was a bit of a fun chapter! Welcome back normal Tony! :D Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't even know why I write these things… Mainly its bc I don't like my chapter whatever being at the top. Glad some of you like it! And I guess, I'm gonna get to writing now! LOL!

Chapter Four

Another week had passed and they were no closer to finding the killer. However, Aza was now out of the hospital, but on strict orders to take it easy. She also couldn't return to her home yet, so she was staying with her brother. And she still had to have an agent with her at all times, so the easy solution was to bring her to NCIS.

She was sitting at Tony's desk, on his computer typing away very rapidly. Tony was leaning on the front of the desk trying to see what she was doing, Ziva was watching from her desk curiously, and McGee was watch from his in amazement. She really was computer savvy. Aza stopped and then looked up. "What?" She asked and smiled.

"Oh, just wondering why you're in my chair, using my computer." Tony replied.

"Well, I was told to take it easy, so I'm sitting, and well, I was a little bored and your computer was just sitting here asking for me to log in." She told him smartly. "You all go downstairs to Abby's lab and leave me up here, what else am I supposed to do?"

Tony walked behind the desk, grabbed the chair, and rolled her over to McGee. "You entertain her." He said and then went in search of another chair.

"I'm not a child, you know, I can entertain myself." She said annoyed. She then looked a McGee who was trying not to laugh. "Hey, I've been sitting in a hospital for two weeks, and now I have to sit here. I would much rather be out with my camera doing something productive. But I can't because someone wants to kill me."

Ziva stood up and walked over. "We've all had someone want us dead before." She patted her shoulder. "You get used to it after awhile."

Aza laughed. "This is definitely not something I want to get used to." She then looked at McGee. "So, Tim, what's this you're looking at?"

"Well, this is a list of possible suspects that we could pull up for you to view." He explained. "It's just a little difficult, because this guy left nothing, we can't even trace the bullet that he shot you with."

"Well, that just sucks." Aza said bluntly. She was looking over the list of names. She didn't know the guy's name so she didn't know why she was looking but she felt that maybe she should be. She spotted a name that looked odd amongst the rest. "Bruce Lee? What the hell? Is this for real?" She pointed at the name laughing.

McGee shared a little laugh with her and clicked the name. They both stopped laughing, when a cold face was brought onto the screen. Aza felt her blood run cold. "Oh my God, that's him!" She gasped.

McGee's eyes widened. "Tony, Ziva!" Both agents rounded the corner, and came to his desk. "I think we've found our murderer."

Tony looked to Aza whose face was pale. She was still staring at the screen. It had to be him, she had never reacted like this to any of the others. He slowly rolled her back to his desk, and then knelt in front of her. "Good job, sis… don't worry, we'll get him." He told her quietly, and squeezed her hand.

Gibbs entered the bullpen. "We got anything yet?"

"Actually boss, we do. I'm putting out a BOLO for our suspect now. A Mr. Bruce Lee." McGee told him. Gibbs raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Tony looked about ready to burst. "Bruce Lee?"

"Yeah, we thought it was a joke, so we clicked it, and Aza confirmed him."

Aza was still sitting at Tony's desk staring into space. Gibbs stopped in front of her. "Mrs. Patton, is there something wrong?"

"My husband was a criminal, please call me DiNozzo."

Everyone except Tony looked up in shock. Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Well, is there something wrong, Ms. DiNozzo?"

Aza sighed. "No, I just hope this gets solved so that man's family will finally have peace… and so I can go home." She smiled at Gibbs. Then she frowned. "I wonder why he did it."

"It could be anything, Ms. DiNozzo, but we won't know until we find him."

Nodding, Aza looked back to the screen, then to Tony with a smile. "Do you think his name's fake?"

Tony laughed. "It's a big possibility! I can tell you I have never met a Bruce Lee."

"Please, after the Bruce Lee movies became popular, everyone was naming their child Bruce Lee." Gibbs said, way out of character for himself.

Everyone looked at him. "Well, boss, I guess you have met a handful of Bruce Lee's then?" McGee asked.

"Too many for my tastes."

Everyone took that as an end to the conversation. Tony once again rolled Aza out from behind his desk and rolled another chair behind it, and then began working. McGee was currently putting out he BOLO on their suspect, and Ziva had begun her work as well. Aza sat in between Tony and McGee, looking around. Well, she thought, this is going to be a boring day.

She then sat up suddenly ignoring the pain in her chest. "Tony, what's today?" She asked quietly.

"Tuesday, why?" He answered not looking up.

"No, I mean the date."

Looking up, Tony tried to read her face. "June twenty…third." He finished realization hitting him.

Aza began blinking rapidly, a sure sign she was trying to hold back tear. She breathed out shakily. Tony stood to comfort her, but she stood up and headed quickly to the bathrooms. Their conversation caught Ziva and McGee's attentions. Tony mumbled under his breath and kicked his desk.

"Tony, what's so important about today?" Ziva asked. "Is this when her husband died?"

"No, he was a scum bag." Tony replied quietly. "This is the day Aza's daughter died." Two pairs of eyes settled on him but neither person said a word. "Right after her husband died, she found out that she was pregnant. She had a few complications, but made it to full term. When the baby was born though, she was having problems. Aza got to hold her once when she was alive. She died that same night. Aza refused to believe it, and demanded that they give her, her baby. When I arrived, she was crying over the baby's body. It had finally sunk in. I-I didn't know what to do afterwards, we had a small funeral, but afterwards, she wasn't the same. It's most likely the reason she quit her job. Today's the one year anniversary of her baby's death."

Both of his teammates were close to tears for the woman they had grown close to over the past couple of weeks. Tony walked away, ignoring Gibbs' questioning as to where he was going. Barging into the women's bathroom, he didn't care if there were others. Luckily, there weren't, and Tony found Aza in the last stall. He slowly pushed the door open, and found her with her knees to her just. She wasn't sobbing, but tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Tony said nothing. He just sat in the floor next to her, and pulled her into his arms. He slowly stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. Why couldn't his sister catch a break? She lost her husband almost two years ago, she lost her baby a year ago, and she about lost her life two weeks ago. And if you really thought about it, she had lost her life. When her baby died, she couldn't bear to go on, so she lost the job that she loved, and began working at a hotel. She then witnessed a murder, and now she had to be under constant surveillance just to stay alive.

"Why Tony? Why my baby? Why didn't she even get a chance to live?" Her lips trembled, and the pain in her eyes was killing Tony.

"I don't know, sis. I don't know why these things happen. Why did Mom die when you were only one? Why did Kate get killed instead of me or Gibbs? These are answers that no one can answer. They can give you scientific facts, but not ever answer your question. They told you that Trinity had a hole in her heart that was almost as big as it was, but that doesn't answer why you're baby?" Tony pulled her closer to him, trying to will her pain away.

The door opened and Tony heard two sets of footsteps coming towards their stall. He looked up and found Gibbs and Director Sheppard. Both had looks of sadness on their faces, signaling that the other two had filled them in.

"DiNozzo, do you mind if I talk to your sister for a minute?" Gibbs asked quietly. "I believe we share a common loss."

Tony nodded slowly, and whispered into Aza's ear. "He knows where you're coming from, he lost his daughter too, maybe you can help one another." He stood up when she nodded, and Gibbs took his place.

Gibbs studied this young woman's sad face. He knew how it felt to lose your child, to wish that it had been you instead. He however didn't know how it felt to know that your child never even had the chance to live. To have them taken out an hour after they arrived. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as he would with Abby or Ziva. "Aza, my daughter was seven years old, when she was killed in a car accident caused by a Mexican drug dealer. She and my wife were murder, and I wasn't even in the country. I had seven years with my daughter, so I have nowhere near the understanding of what you are going through, but I do have some. Kelly has been dead for eighteen years, and there is still not a day that I do not miss her." He stopped to recollect himself. It was still hard for him to talk about it. "You didn't even have time to get to know your daughter before she was taken away. It is, in my opinion, the cruelest thing, for a parent to have to bury their child. No parent should have to. But just know that it will always hurt, but you are still young, and you can still have more children while still cherishing your first child. I never tried again because I had also lost my only true love. But from what I've heard, you weren't exactly in love with your husband when he passed." He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "I'm going to give Tony the rest of the day off, go to the cemetery, take some flowers, and just talk to your daughter. You'll be amazed at how much better it will make you feel."

Aza looked up and gave Gibbs a watery smile. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Gibbs just leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek just like he always gave Abby. He then stood and helped her off the floor. She then hugged him. "You know, if I could have chosen my father, I wish he would have been like you. Kelly was very lucky to have you." She then kissed his cheek and walked over to Tony, who led her from the bathroom.

Jenny was waiting at the door. Gibbs walked towards her. Giving him a sad smile, she squeezed his hand. "That's was a very good thing you did in there, Jethro. I know it was hard for you, but you really helped her through it." Then throwing away any rule or principle, she wrapped her arms around him, and just held him for a moment. "Anyone who has the chance to have you in their life is lucky. You truly are an extraordinary man, Jethro."

A/N: Ok so I hoped you all like this chapter! I know a lil sad, but I will make it all better! So, I've had a little of all my pairings but Abby & her mystery man! Who will it be? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, just wanted to say thanks to everyone for reading! I'm trying to keep this going at a steady pace, which isn't that hard seeing as how NCIS is on everyday which keeps me inspired!

Chapter Five

After visiting the cemetery, the DiNozzo siblings returned to Tony's apartment. Aza went to lie down in Tony's spare bedroom, and Tony sat on the couch and flicked on the TV. He didn't know why going to the cemetery had bothered him so much. It was his niece's grave, but he had never even gotten the chance to see her before she died. So, why did being at her grave bother him so much?

Because, he thought, she was just a baby. His sister's baby to be exact. He didn't know if it hurt him so much because it hurt her, or if he really was still sad over the baby he had never met. Sitting back, he stared at the TV but wasn't really watching it. He just wanted this mess over with, so his sister could live her life again.

He heard the sound of Cringle's toenails on the hardwood. The two year old beagle jumped up on the couch next to him and then onto the back of the couch. Tony frowned but said nothing. Then the dog started nosing the curtains and whining. Tony rolled his eyes, and opened the curtains and blinds. Cringle excitedly pressed his nose to the glass. "Hey!" Tony exclaimed, and lightly pushed the dog, who just turned and licked him.

His phone began ringing. "DiNozzo." He said when he saw that it was Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, I need you down here after all, I'm sending McGee to your apartment so he can keep an eye on your sister."

"Ok, boss, I'll be there as soon as McGee gets here." He hung up the phone, and walked into Aza's bedroom. She was sleeping, so he decided not to disturb her. He left her a note on the side table, and then kissed her brow. He hoped she would be ok. Hearing a knock at the door, Tony left the room to answer it.

Opening the door, he revealed McGee. "Hey there, Probie!" McGee rolled his eyes, and entered the apartment. "Aza's asleep in the guest bedroom." He grabbed McGee's arm. "Do not go in there unless you think she is in danger. I don't want you ogling her in her pj's."

McGee gave Tony a disgusted look. "Who do you think I am? You?"

Tony gave him a withering look. "I mean it, Probie, just let her sleep. She's had a rough day."

"Don't worry, Tony, I'll make sure she's alright and I'll leave her alone unless she needs me." McGee reassured him. Tony nodded and then left, leaving McGee to figure out what to do while he was there. Sitting next to Cringle on the couch, McGee began channel surfing to see if anything was on. Turns out they were having a Lord of the Rings marathon on one of the channels so he left it there.

Thinking he heard a noise, he turned down the volume. He could hear something coming from Aza's room. Getting up, he slowly made his way to the bedroom, his hand resting on his gun. Quietly opening the door, McGee poked his head in. Aza was lying in the bed, and she seemed to be having a bad dream. Tears were running down her face, and she was thrashing about. He rushed to her side, and gently shook her awake.

Sitting up, she breathed in shakily and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears and her lip trembling. "I'm sorry; today's just a rough day for me. I'm sure Tony told you. I- I miss her so much." She leaned onto McGee's chest, and began sobbing.

Wrapping his arms around her, McGee tried his best to calm her down. He stroked her hair, and tried not to think about how soft it was. She was soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. "I'm so sorry, Tim." She mumbled. "I just never got a chance to know her and it hurts so bad."

"Sshh, it's ok. You have every right to hurt." He rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

She looked up at him and straight into his eyes. "Thank you, Tim. You're very good at making someone feel better." McGee made to pull away, but Aza held him close. "Please, I'm not ready to be alone yet."

He nodded nervously and stayed sitting next t her. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, and she snuggled into his chest. Both were thinking about how nice it felt to be so near the other. She made to lie down and he wasn't sure if she wanted him to lie with her. He looked to her questioningly, and she nodded in conformation. Lying down next to, McGee only intended to stay for a little while, but he had anticipated falling asleep.

Tony returned a few hours after he left, and was very confused when the TV was on in the living room, but McGee was nowhere to be found. It was close to midnight, but there was no way the Probie would go sleep in his bed. If he had, he was dead meat. Walking towards the back of the bedroom, Tony stopped by his sister's bedroom just to check on her, and was very shocked at what he saw.

"PROBIE!" Tony yelled angrily.

McGee shot straight up in the bed, realizing immediately what had happened. Aza looked around groggily, and then glared at Tony. "Is there a particular reason you're yelling and waking people up at midnight?"

"Oh, I don't know, is there a reason he is in bed with you?" He asked, stressing each word.

"I had a nightmare, and he was comforting, we fell asleep, no big deal. We're both adults, Tony, even if it were more than that, it would be none of your business." She replied angrily.

"I think that since you are my sister, who is a little emotionally unstable at the moment, it is my business."

"So, are you trying to suggest that Tim would take advantage of me? Because if that is so Tony, you should know better. Tim is a perfect gentleman! He would never take advantage of anyone, and you know it, or you would have requested someone else to watch me."

Tony looked down guiltily. "You're right, Aza. I'm sorry, Probie."

McGee shrugged. "It's alright, I would have been the same way had the situation been reversed."

"Yeah, but you and Tony are two totally different people, Tim. Tony warrants a little more caution when dealing with young women." Aza teased, and both laughed at the insulted look on Tony's face.

A/N: So, what do you think? A little Tim/Aza fluffiness! :D _**Please review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I just watched an NCIS marathon on USA so I'm still pretty inspired lol so I will continue on typing :P. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Six

After the incident as Tony's place, Tony was still having problem's trusting McGee. Every time Aza was alone with him, Tony would make some excuse to join them. He had even gone as far as telling the others what had happened, although it had been an accident. Abby was convinced that Aza and McGee would end up together anyways, and that they would be a cute couple. Tony didn't want to hear anything about it.

Tony reentered the bullpen and saw Aza laughing at something McGee had said. He was laughing with her. McGee then grabbed Aza's hand and flipped it over, and was showing her something in her palm. He traced a line in her palm, and she looked up and smiled at him.

Suddenly, Tony was slapped on the back of the head. "DiNozzo, stop planning McGee's demise, and get to work." He walked down the stairs, and proceeded to slap McGee on the back of the head. "Stop flirting and get to work. Oh, and Aza, could you run this to Abby?"

Aza jumped up quickly. "Yeah, sure!" She grabbed the evidence bag, and headed for the elevator. She pressed the button to the floor she wanted. Upon reaching the floor she rushed to Abby's lab, and smiled at the music that had become familiar to her. "Hey, Abby! Gibbs wanted me to bring this to you." She handed the Goth woman the bag.

"Hey, Aza! Thanks! So, how are things with you and McGee?" Abby asked slyly.

"Who says there are things between Tim and me?" Aza asked shyly.

"Please! It's sooo obvious that you two dig one another." Abby teased.

"Well, I do really like him. But I don't think Tony would like it."

Abby turned to her new friend and grabbed her shoulders. "Tony wants you to be happy; if McGee makes you happy then he'll accept it."

"Thanks and I hope you're right." Aza replied. "I'm glad I met you guys."

"Aw, we're glad we met you too!" Abby exclaimed and pulled the younger woman into a hug.

Aza returned the hug and then pulled back. "Well, I had better head back upstairs so you can get it work!" The women said their goodbyes and Aza headed back to the elevator. Realizing that she had forgotten her cell phone in Tony's car, she decided that it wouldn't hurt if she went to the car to get, so she pushed the ground level button.

Walking out of the elevator, Aza smiled at the security guard and made her way to Tony's parking spot. Pulling out the spare key she had, she unlocked the door and quickly found her phone. Re-locking the car, she turned to make her way to back to the building but found her way blocked by a car. A man got out of the car, and came towards her. It was Bruce Lee, the murder. Backing up, Aza turned and began running between the cars, calling Tony in the process.

"Aza? What are you doing calling me?" He answered, clearly confused.

"Tony, he's here! He's in the parking lot." She gasped out, and then screamed when she was cut off by the man. She turned and started running the opposite direction. "Tony, help he's after me!" She was then knocked to the ground, and the phone skidded across the pavement. "TONY! HELP!"

Tony's heart was pumping wildly in his chest as he heard his sister scream. "He's here!" Everyone looked up at him in alarm. "Bruce Lee! He's here and he's got Aza!" Grabbing his gun, he ran towards the elevator, the others following.

Reaching the parking lot, they saw the man wrestling with Aza. For such a tiny woman, she sure could hold her own. "NCIS, freeze!" Tony yelled, but the man ignored him, grabbing Aza and slamming her against the car. Tony was afraid to shoot because he might shoot Aza. They were closing in on him, but the man continued to assault her.

Aza got away from his grip and began running towards the group. Lee, however, ran after her and tackled her to the ground, her head slapping against the pavement. She was unconscious, and the man easily grabbed her up, and then held a gun to her head, which was already bleeding. "Don't come closer, or I will shoot her!" He shoved her in the car, and then keeping a gun on her, he jumped into the driver's seat.

They ran after him, shooting but he had already maneuvered the car around. Jumping into a car, they quickly followed after him. Tim was in the back trying not to worry. He had really begun to develop feelings for her and to see her attacked like that worried him so bad. They easily caught up with him but he wasn't stopping.

Aza slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her. She was in a moving car, looking over to the driver, she remembered the events that had occurred. Looking out the windshield, she saw say what she thought was a body of water. Her vision was a little blurry, so she could be wrong, but she was quite sure that it was indeed water. And they weren't slowing down. She looked to the driver, and noticed he had a panicked look.

Sitting up, she began to panic herself. They were going to hit the water. What was going on? Then she noticed that Lee was pumping the brake pedal. Oh God, she thought, the brakes are out. They were right on the water. Then Lee grabbed his door handle and bailed out of the car. Seconds later, Aza and the car vaulted over the pier and into the water.

Everyone watched in horror as the car plunged into the water. Coming to a stop at the edge, both Tim and Tony jumped in after the car, while Gibbs and Ziva arrested the badly injured but still alive murderer. Swimming after the car, they noticed that Aza was trying to swim out of the driver's door which was still open. Each grabbing an arm, they pulled her from the car, and swam to the surface.

They all gasped for air, and Aza coughed out some water. She winced when Tony grabbed her arm. It felt broken. She also had another cut on her head but this time is was close to her eye and it made it hard to keep it open. Half swimming, half being dragged Aza was having a hard time staying conscious. She could vaguely feel herself being passed to Ziva and Gibbs.

Both Tony and Tim were helped out of the water, and then rushed to Aza's side. Ziva was trying to keep her conscious until she was taken to a hospital. They could hear the sirens of the ambulance coming. Tony took her from Ziva, and Tim knelt down next to them. Gibbs and Ziva put Lee in the car, and told the other two that they were going to take him on in.

Aza grimaced. "Tony, I can't see out of my right eye. And the arm that you are currently crushing is killing me."

Tony eased up, and then examined her eye. "The cuts really close to your eye, but I don't think there will be any damage. It's probably just all the blood."

Tim was looking at her arm. "Well, seeing as how the bone is sticking out, it would be a good indication that her arm is broken."

Tony looked at Tim, realizing that his sister couldn't find a better guy. "Hey, Probie, can you take her? I'm going to go direct the ambulance."

Tim nodded and gently took her in his arms. "Hey, how you doing?"

Aza smiled weakly. "Oh great, except that there's a bone sticking out of my arm, and I have two cuts on my head." She said sarcastically. "But thanks for coming in after me."

"I would come after you in any situation." Tim told her quietly. He then carefully pushed her hair out of her face. "I really, really like you, Aza. I've only been holding back because of Tony."

"I really, really like you too." She replied, and then laughed. "We sound like high school students."

"Well, I didn't want to push it by saying that I love you, but I really think that's what it is." He told her quietly.

"Oh, Tim, I think I love you too." She raised her good arm and touched her hand to his face.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you before I had you today. Before I got to do this." He then slowly leaned over and kissed her lips.

A coughed sounded behind them, and they pulled away and looked at Tony. "The ambulance is here." He said, with an odd smile. She was loaded into the ambulance, and as they were going to hop in after her, Tony grabbed Tim's shoulder. "Welcome to the family." He said in a Godfather voice. "But if you hurt her, Probie, I'll kill ya!" He finished brightly and then hopped into the ambulance. Looking after him, Tim had no doubt that Tony would keep to his word.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it! :D I was gonna wait on the kiss, but I decided to dedicate it to my friend who was eager for it! _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok so this is like the first fanfic that I have had such a roll with and I didn't want to lose it! But I did :P I'm sorry it has taken me a lil while to update, but my roll went flat lol! Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Seven

After Aza was taken to the hospital, the doctors determined that she would need surgery on her arm to place pins in the bone. She was immediately taken into surgery, and everything had gone well. Afterwards, she was kept in the hospital for a few days and then released with strict orders to take it easy. Her arm in a cast and sling didn't give her much of a choice.

It took a lot of convincing, but Tony and Tim finally let her return to her own house. Her small three bedroom, two bath house was located in a nice quite neighborhood, and she loved it. She had completely redecorated it when she and John had purchased it, and they had put in a privacy fence in the back yard, along with a brick patio.

Of course, both men being who they were insisted that they check out the house thoroughly, and take shifts staying with her. Seeing there was no avoiding it, she agreed, relieved that she was at least in her own home. At the moment, she was getting settled back in her bedroom, while Tim and Tony were checking the rest of the house for safety.

Walking out of her bedroom, Aza entered the living room to find Tim gazing at her camera collection. She had many antiques, some that even worked. He was also looking at some of her displayed photography. "Wow, you've got quite a collection here!" He touched a picture of teenage boy sitting on a headstone in a cemetery playing a guitar. "This shot is amazing! So much emotion!"

"Thanks, it was his uncle's grave, and he had taught the boy to play the guitar." She smiled. She walked over next to him, and noticed he was looking at her picture of a snake in some tall grass. "I was taking a hike one day with my camera and came across this little guy. He scared me for a moment, but then I knew I had to get the shot."

Tim turned to her, and looked down into her eyes. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

Aza laughed softly. "No, but you can keep telling me." Leaning on her tip toes, she touched her lips to his lightly.

Tim framed her face with his hands, and deepened the kiss. Her good hand gripped his jacket as she pressed herself closer to him. The height difference between them was great, but it didn't hinder their passions. Tim ran his fingers through her hair, deepening the kiss farther. A cough sounded behind them, and the two turn slowly towards Tony.

Tony had an eyebrow raised, and was staring at the two with a half glare. "Probie, could you kindly keep your paws off my sister until after I leave? On second thought, could you just keep your paws off my sister?"

Aza put her one hand on her hip and glared at her brother. "Tony! I am a grown woman of twenty – four years, I think I can make these decisions myself. Besides, it was very mutual." Giving a very DiNozzo like grin.

Groaning, Tony walked away. "You just really had to go there!"

"What? We were only kissing, Toooony. Not everyone has sex on the first date, or even the fourth like you."

He turned back around. "I'll have you know that I have last a month."

Both Tim and Aza laughed. "Wow, such self control." Aza teased. Tony pouted slightly, and Aza walked over next to him. "Oh, it's ok big brother, I still love you." She said in a baby voice and squeezed his cheeks.

He brushed her hand away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just try to refrain from being to touchy on each other while I'm around, at least for a little while until I get used to it."

"I guess we can do that. What do you think Tim?" She turned, and asked with a grin on her face.

"I dunno, Aza, I mean after all the hell he put me through, I may just have to give into the urge whenever I feel like it." Tim teased, gently grabbing Aza and pretending to kiss her.

"UGH! PROBIE! STOP IT!"

They laughed at Tony. "Oh, Tony, grow up!" Aza giggled, and thumped him on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna!" Tony said and stuck out his tongue.

They all shared a laugh. "Well, since Tony is starting to act all weird on us, we should probably head back to NCIS." Tim said. "Besides, Gibbs will be wondering where we are."

Aza pouted slightly. "Aw, ok, I guess if you have to."

"We really do." Tim replied sadly, and gave her a soft kiss, Tony making a gagging sound in the background. He then turned and glared at Tony. "Come on, Mr. Maturity."

Smirking, he kissed Aza on the cheek. "See ya, sis! I'll stop by tonight."

"Me too." Tim said, kissing her again, and Tony rolled his eyes and walked out the house towards the car. Aza returned the kiss, holding him there a little longer.

"Come on, McLips!" Tony yelled from the car, and Tim quickly gave her one more kiss and run to the car. Both men waved to her before they drove off, and she waved back, and then closed and locked the door behind her.

Now, she thought, where did I put those old chopsticks? And made her way into the kitchen to find something to satisfy the itch under her cast.

A/N: Ok, I know it's short but it's just filler. Sorry but the next chapter will be better. _**Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I want to try to pick up my pace again… I'm kinda fueled right now! Had a fight with my fiancé but we worked it out but I'm still a lil ticked, aaaaannnnd I just read a couple of chapters a fanfic that really pissed me off, so I need to take my mind off of things! Hope it doesn't suck! ^_^

Chapter Eight

Aza sat on the couch watching her favorite show, The Nanny. Tony found her voice appalling, but she thought it added to the comedy of the show. In this episode, Max was trying to, once again, avoid his feelings for Fran. It was understandable though, Aza thought to herself. The last woman he had loved had passed away, and he was afraid of loving and losing again. Sometimes, she had similar doubts.

Her late husband, Petty Officer John Patton had been her first and only love, and he had betrayed her. Thinking that he was helping their family, he had begun dealing drugs. He was then shot in a bad deal, and left his wife to clean up his mess. She had lost her car, and had almost lost her home, but most of all she had lost her dignity. After the investigation, Aza found that she couldn't look her neighbors in the eyes. Her co-workers at the studio always seemed to be whispering behind her back, and it seemed that fewer customers requested her for their shoots. She even had her brother pretend not to know her, seeing as how NCIS had investigated.

So, could she trust another with her life? Last time it had ended in disaster. But Tim was different than John. Tim would never have anything to do with drugs, and he would never purposefully hurt her. He was a guy worth taking a chance on. Smiling slightly, Aza knew that she would have to put her fears behind, and take a chance on him.

Reaching over beside her, she scratched Cringles ear, who in turn rolled over on his back for a belly rub. Rolling her eyes, Aza complied with his demands. Cringle was so demanding, who knew if she would have room for another man in her life. She laughed and banished that thought. Cringle's kisses were nowhere near as good as Tim's.

Looking at the clock, Aza's forehead crinkled in worry. It was already eight o'clock at night and neither Tony nor Tim had dropped by to check. She had already eaten supper, showered, and dressed for bed, and she was now waiting in front of the TV. It was probably just an important case. Tony had told her that they often had to work late, sometimes even staying at NCIS overnight.

Picking up the newspaper, she looked at the yellow circled she had drawn on the page. Her heart pounded in excitement. She had been saving for years and she now finally had enough. Looking down again, she saw the corner building on 14th Street. The previous business had been shut down, and the owners were selling at a very low price. She could now open her own studio like she had dreamed since she was sixteen. She had already talked to the real estate agent, and she had a meeting in two days. Unfortunately, she would still have her cast on, so she needed Tony or Tim to ask Ziva, Abby, or Jenny if they could do her make up that day. She had discovered that morning that putting makeup on with one hand turned out to be disastrous.

The doorbell rang and Aza jumped off the couch and ran to the door. Peeping through the peep hole, she saw that Tim was waiting on her doorstep. She opened the door and smiled widely. "You're finally here!" She pulled him in quickly and then looked around. "Where's Tony?"

"Well, he had a date tonight and he didn't know that it was going to be so late when we finally got off tonight, so he went to his date. He told me to tell you he's sorry." Tim explained.

Her smile widened. "You mean we're alone? For the first time since we have begun dating!" She hugged him tightly, and giggled slightly. "Oh God, I feel like a teenager."

Tim returned her hug, and laughed. "So do I. I can't believe Tony trusts me."

"He trusts you more than you think, Tim." She smiled softly, then nudge his arm. "Besides, he knows there are worse guys out there, you know, like him." Both laughed and then settled onto the couch. Aza then picked up the newspaper, and began to fiddle with it. "Tim, what would you think if I wanted to open my own photography studio?"

He smiled at her. "I think it would be great, you have amazing talent."

She smiled back, shyly. "Thanks, and I'm glad you think so, because I'm going to do it."

Tim's eyes widened in shock. "Really? So have you already found a spot?" She nodded enthusiastically, and handed him the paper. "Wow, this is a really great spot! And it's not far from here or NCIS, so it'll be easy if we want to meet up for lunch. I think this is great!"

"And I've been saving for this for years, so I have enough money for the down payment and then some!" She told him excitedly.

He loved the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes when she got so excited. She was truly beautiful. "That's really great!"

"And by the time the paper works finished and the remodeling has been completed, I should be out of this damn cast, so I'll actually be able to take pictures!" Aza laughed.

Tim laughed with her. "I know it's bothering you, but you've to remember that you could have lost use of your arm if not for the surgery and this cast. And don't forget you'll have to do a couple of weeks of physical therapy."

Aza crinkled her nose. "Yeah, I remember, but I just hate the idea!"

"I know, but you have to do it."

She nodded and let out a big sigh. "So, can you talk about what kept you all at work so late or is it a secret?" She asked coyly.

Crinkling his forehead, Tim thought a moment. "Well, I can tell you, but I just can't use names." Aza looked at him to continue. "At the moment, we don't know much about it, but apparently, it applies to a case we did a couple of years back; a case that I missed. Anyways, it seems that a petty officer has been smuggling drugs and selling them, and now that the deal's gone sour, he wants our protection so he doesn't end up like the last guy. Seems that they were working together a couple of years ago, but when his partner was shot, he played ignorant, and got away. And then when the buzz died down, he continued the business. Now, he's trying to say that if he didn't they were going to kill him, but we're going to re-open the case from two years ago, just to see how truthful he is." While he had been explaining, Aza face had paled considerably. "Aza? Are you ok?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears and her lip began to tremble. "No." She replied and began to cry. Tim looked to her in shock and gathered her in his arms. "Oh, Tim! I know that case! The man who was killed two years ago for the bad drug deal was my husband!" Tim looked down at Aza in shock, but continued to comfort her. Of all the things she could have said, that was not what he had expected.

Back at NCIS, Tony was facing off with Gibbs and Director Sheppard. "No, I will not allow you to question her!" He yelled. "She's been through so much already, and now you want to dig up the past. It took her so long to get over it the first time! And this was mainly because I was forced to sit back while you accused her of being in on it!"

"Special Agent DiNozzo! You will not undermine my authority or that of your team leader. If we need to talk to your sister to solve this case, then we will." The Director told him.

"You can't do this to her again." Tony said quietly. "With the first investigation, she lost everything! Her friends, her job, her reputation, and her dignity! It took her forever to build that back up! If another investigation is launched, she'll have to go through all that again. My sister is smart, yes, but to those she loves, she's blindsided. Even if he was doing things right under her nose, she would have never noticed because she loved him. It wasn't until after the investigation that she realized what he had done to her. Hell, he was putting the drug money in an account in her name and she didn't even know! She moved in with me when she was thirteen, but it took her until she was twenty to realize that our father didn't even give a shit about her. She's way to trusting of those she loves! She didn't know anything about the case, and she still doesn't. Don't do this to her."

"Look, DiNozzo, we have to question her. I know we didn't get anything from her the first time, but there's a possibility that she may be able to remember something, now that she's no longer upset over his death. You know, just as well as I do that people sometimes withhold information when they mourning the death of a loved one. In their mind, it's a way of respecting the dead." Gibbs told his senior agent. "This is out of your control, and if you cannot step aside and let us do all in our power to solve the case, then I will take you off the case."

Tony's eyes widened for a moment, and then he looked down in defeat. "Alright, Boss. You can question her, just don't take her into interrogation, and let me tell her what's going on."

"I don't think you have to, DiNozzo." He replied and pointed to the elevator.

Aza was standing next to Tim, obvious tears in her eyes. "I'll try to answer your questions, Special Agent Gibbs. And if you must, you can search my home again." She looked up. "But I will tell you one thing; Lt. Commander Michael Long is not as innocent as he likes to act. I know for a fact that he's the one who recruited John, and although we were both married, he tried to get me to sleep with him on several occasions. I also caught him putting something in my drink one night, and when I confronted John, he brushed it off, which would indicate that he was already controlling him by then."

Tony rushed to his sister's side. "You never told me these things."

She smiled sadly. "Remember Tony, I loved my husband at one point and I didn't want you kicking his ass. Besides, John convinced me that I must have been mistaken, so I just kept it to myself against my better judgment." She then looked back at Gibbs. "Also, Long is not just a dealer, he's a user. He came to my house one day after John had passed and he was obviously messed up on something. He tried to enter the house, and I hit him with a baseball bat."

Everyone's eyebrows rose at this. Then Gibbs looked at Aza with contemplation. "Aza, have you ever thought of going undercover?"

A/N: HAHAHA! CIFFY! :P I'm sorry but I had to do it :P I hope you enjoy! **Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So I bet you all didn't see that coming in the last chapter huh? Well I hope you all enjoy this one! :D

Chapter Nine

Everyone looked to Gibbs in shock. "Undercover? Me? But I'm not even a part of this agency." Aza exclaimed.

"With some cases, we allow those connected to the case to help with it. I remember once your brother mentioned you were quite an actress. He already knows what our agents look like, and we'd really rather not have to get the FBI involved. We will bug you, and provide you with the training to protect yourself. We'll also have agents on protective duty at all times. I think DiNozzo and McGee would volunteer. So what do you say Ms. DiNozzo? You want to join my team for awhile?" Gibbs asked and gave her a rare smile.

Aza returned the smile. "Sure, why not?" The she looked down at her casted arm. "But what about this?"

"Well, it should be off in another week or so, and that will give us enough time to teach you how to defend yourself, and use a gun. We'll continue the investigation, as if nothing has changed, and you can begin to get close to Long." Gibbs said plainly. "We'll set up surveillance in and around your home, as well as the bug on you. We can use one of your spare bedrooms to set up the computers, but we will have to be discreet about it."

"Whoa! Wait, I said you could talk to her and get your information, I never said you could turn her into a temporary undercover agent!" Tony flailed his arms about. "Besides, even if she does get her cast of next week she still has physical therapy!"

"Maybe! If I can show them that I can use my arm without it then I won't have to." Aza interrupted.

"I don't care, you are not getting involved in this." Tony told her putting his foot down.

Aza's eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you tell me what I can and cannot do? Because last I checked, I'm a grown woman who is capable of making her own. And not to mention, you taught me how to defend myself when I graduated high school. Remember all the classes you forced me to take! And what about the karate, Tai Kwan Do, and other fighting classes you convinced me to take in high school? Hell, the only thing you didn't teach me how to do is shoot a gun!"

"Damn, DiNozzo, were you afraid someone was going to hurt her?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"I just didn't want to take any chances, and besides Aza, you haven't done it in years, you're probably rusty. "

"It's like riding a bike Tony, you never forget." She replied smartly.

"Maybe Tony's right, maybe you shouldn't jump into this so quickly." Tim said from behind her. She turned and gave him a look. "Or not. You should do what you think is best."

Aza smiled. "Thank you, Tim."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Way to be a man, Probie."

Aza punched him hard on the arm. "Leave him alone, Anthony!"

He rubbed his arm. "Well, we're just thinking about what's best for you, Azalea!"

"That's enough!" Gibbs exclaimed, stepping between the two. "Tony, she is a grown woman, if she wants to help, then she has every right to do so. When that cast comes off next week, I will have her training with Ziva just to bring her up to speed." Tony had a look on his face, and Gibbs slapped the back of his head. "And you, DiNozzo, will be with McGee to set up surveillance on her house, and the two of you will take turns staking it out. Got it?"

"Got it, Boss." Tony mumbled.

"Good, now everyone go home and rest up. Tomorrow, we get back to the investigation." He said and turned and walked into the elevator.

A week later, Aza's cast and stitches were removed, and although her arm was stiff, she had no problem moving it, so physical therapy was avoided. She had been given a permanent visitors pass, so she didn't have to go through all the hassle of getting a pass. Parking her car, she made her way into the building. She would be meeting Ziva in the bullpen, and then they would make their way to the gym.

Stepping out of the elevator, she saw Ziva waiting for her. "Sorry, I'm late, the doctor wanted to do a million tests on my arm."

"Ah, it's ok. But try not to apologize again, if you're going to work with us." Ziva said, and Aza gave her a curious look. "It's one of Gibbs' rules… he had a bunch."

"Oh, I've heard Tony mention some of these rules." She smiled slyly. "His least favorite is number twelve, never date a co-worker."

Ziva's eyes widened. "Why would that be his least favorite? Is he interested in someone here at NCIS?"

Aza shrugged. "It's a possibility." And she left it at that knowing that her brother did indeed have some interest in someone at NCIS because she had heard him say her name in his sleep.

"Well, we had better start you're training or Gibbs will have my eye." Ziva said.

Aza gave her a confused look. "Isn't it Gibbs will have you 'ass' not eye?"

"Ah, yes, yes I believe it is. I have problems with English idioms."

Laughing, Aza followed Ziva to the gym. "It's fine. You were close enough."

"Yes, well, seeing as how you have fighting training, we will start with that just to see how much focus we really need on it." Ziva led her to the punching bags. "We'll start here and end with a little sparring."

"Sparring? You and me?" Aza asked her eyes wide.

Ziva laughed. "Don't worry, I won't go harder than you can handle." Aza gave her a thankful look and then the training began.

Two hours later, Aza and Ziva sat down tiredly. "Well, I know you'll have no trouble defending yourself without a weapon. Now, we'll need to see how you are with a gun." Ziva said handing her a gun.

Aza took it and looked at it warily. "Is it really necessary that I have one?"

"For us to be sure that you are fully prepared to protect yourself should the need arise, you need to know how to use the gun, and if need be, make the kill shot." Ziva looked at the younger girl who seemed to be having second thoughts. "Aza, can you do this? Does the idea of killing someone bother you?"

Lifting up the gun, she looked to Ziva. "It's not the idea of killing someone that bothers me, but what does is what if I like it."

"Like what?"

"Killing someone, what if I enjoy taking someone's life?" Aza asked unsurely.

Ziva turned face Aza completely. "I've have been killing people since I was younger than you are, and I have not gotten used to it yet. I have learned to detach myself, but I do not enjoy it." She then patted the other woman's shoulder awkwardly. "So, do you want to go ahead and give it a try, or should we just wait until tomorrow?"

"I think I can handle it, as long as I know I won't turn into some cold hearted killer." Aza joked and followed the other woman to the firing range.

Later that day, the two women re-entered the bullpen, laughing and joking. Tony looked up and was instantly worried about what one had told the other. Ziva knew things that he didn't really want Aza to know, and Aza knew tons of things that he didn't want Ziva to know. "What's so funny, Ze-vah?"

"Oh, nothing, Dumbledore." She called him teasingly.

Everyone attention was on Tony, who's eye had gotten wide. "Aza, why did you tell her that?"

"What? All I told her was that you said if you were to choose a Harry Potter character to be that it would be Dumbledore." Aza replied, smiling at her brother.

Tim and Gibbs both snorted into their coffee cups. Tony turned to glare at the two. "Hey, Dumbledore is a kick ass old man!"

This had them all rolling. Tony sat in his chair, and pouted slightly. The Aza smiled evilly. "He also said that if he were someone from Star Wars, then he would want to be Chewbacca."

Ziva laughed. "Oh, that fits you, hairy butt!"

Everyone snickered as Tony glared at Ziva. "You only tease me because you like it."

"Oh, really? And who would like that? It resembles a monkey."

Aza stepped in before it could go any farther. "Ok, ok, it seems that I have started something, so I guess I'll end it. Sorry, Tony for embarrassing you." She then covered her mouth. "Oops, I'm not supposed to say I'm sorry. It's one of those rules."

"Well, Ziva, seems like you did teach her all she needs to know about being on this team." Gibbs said with amusement in his voice. "So, how did she do, today?"

"Honestly, Gibbs, I think she could handle going undercover now. She's a very stronger fighter, and she had great aim with a gun." Ziva said praising her pupil.

"Good to hear it, because we have got to get this ball on the roll. Aza, Long jogs every morning, tomorrow, I want you to join him and initiate conversation. We'll start there, and then we'll move in farther." He looked her in the eyes. "Think you can handle that?"

"You got it, Boss." She replied with a grin, and they all shared a chuckle.

A/N: Well, I hope this holds you over for a few day! I'll be gone this weekend without my computer, so you'll have to wait til I get back! Hope you all enjoyed! **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, I tried to start this on my phone and I didn't get very far, and then I couldn't figure out how to get it off my phone so I had problems lol! So now I'm just going to type it from the phone which is gonna be fun. Well, I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Ten

After a few more days of training, Gibbs decided that Aza was ready to start her undercover work. They had discovered that Long jogged every morning meaning that Aza would begin jogging each morning. However, Aza decided this would be great because it would help her to get back in shape. She went to the closest fitness store and purchased a few jogging suits. At least she would look like she was serious.

One of her extra bedrooms had been turned into a headquarters of sorts with computers, surveillance monitors, and a full size bed in the corner so that Tony or Tim could stay overnight. They planned on alternating, but everyone was making bets that Tim spent more nights there than Tony. Ever since he and Aza became an item they spent as much time as they could together.

Waking at the sound of her alarm, Aza groaned in aggravation. Five in the morning was way too early! Thumping her arms on her pillows, she rolled out of bed and began getting ready for her first morning jog. After she was dressed, she pulled back her hair and made her way into the surveillance room. Both men had stayed last night and they were both still asleep. Tony, of course, had taken the bed, so poor Tim was forced to sleep on the floor. Kneeling beside him, Aza gently kissed his forehead, then his eyes, his nose, and then finally his mouth. Tim smiled against her lips and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, this is a nice wake up call." He said quietly, kissing her again.

"I figure you needed a little loving since you were forced to sleeping on the floor." She replied, running her fingers through his hair. "But I need to wake up Tony so you two can wire me." Standing up, she walked over to the bed. Tony was lying flat on his back snoring. Grabbing a pillow, Aza covered her brother's face.

Tony started flailing, and both Aza and Tim laughed. Lifting the pillow, Aza smiled at Tony's angry face. "What the hell was that about?"

"For mistreating Tim and sleeping in later than me." Aza replied with a smirk. "Now, get up and bug me!"

Groaning angrily, Tony hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. Tim was digging through a bag and pulled out a head band and an earbud disguised as an iPod headset. It was a plain black headband designed to hold her bangs out of her face, but what was unseen was the tiny camera. Pushing back her hair with the headband, and placing the earbud in her ear, Aza gave them a smile. "Well, how do I look?"

"Like someone going for their morning jog." Tim told her.

"Good, because that's what I need to look like." She smiled and made her way to the door. "Oh, and if Cringle wakes up, he'll need to go out." She waved goodbye and stepped out into the morning air. Looking up and down the street, she spotted Long farther up the sidewalk. He wasn't that far ahead, so he would be easy to catch up with.

Starting her jog a little fast, she caught up to where she was right behind him. He was on his cell phone and seemed to be having a heated argument with someone. "No, I said do not ship it! They already suspect! If you ship then now then we'll definitely be caught! Just hold them until this damn investigation is over!" And he ended the conversation.

Letting some distance come between, Aza muttered. "Did you get that?"

"Oh yeah, we got it." Tony replied. "Now, get up there an initiate."

Sighing, Aza lowered the zipper of her jacket slightly to reveal some cleavage. She ran to catch up with him and then jogged past him, bumping his arm causing him to drop his water bottle. Turning around, Aza gasped in surprise. "I am so sorry!" She exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice. Bending slowly, and pressing up her cleavage, Aza retrieved his water bottle. "I am so embarrassed."

She had Long's attention. His eyes gazed at her chest a moment before traveling to her face. "Oh, well, it's fine. They should just make the sidewalks wider." He laughed.

Aza laughed with him, rolling her eyes internally. "That's clever! Maybe you should bring that up at the next neighborhood meeting!"

"I just might do that." He looked at her for a moment. "You're Azalea Patton, aren't you? You were John's wife."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, that's me." She looked down at her shoes sadly, and then back up at him. "You were his Lt. Commander, weren't you?" Long nodded. "Do you think sometime we can get together, and you could tell me about some of his work? I never believed what those agents told me, my Johnny would never do such a thing."

Long smiled and looked her up and down already making plans for the night. "I think we can arrange a meeting." He pulled out a card. "Here's my number, give me a call, I can meet you whenever and wherever you like."

Aza gave him a shy smile. "That sounds great to me." She then grabbed his hand and took out a pen. She wrote down the number of a disposable cell phone she had been given. "And you can call me." She then smiled, letting her hand run down his arm. "Bye." And then she jogged off.

Making the block, Aza came returned to her front and immediately burst into the house, where she immediately let her guard down. A shiver ran down her spine, and she made a sound of disgust. That man gave her the creeps! Running into the kitchen, she began washing her hands. She heard Tim enter the kitchen behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Ugh! That man! He just, ugh!" She then turned to Tim. "If any man can make a woman feel like a piece of meat it's him!" She chewed on her bottom lip. "I hope what we heard today will be enough to put him away. I'm not really looking forward to a date with him. But if I must, then I will not hesitate."

Tim pulled her into his arms. "I hope it's enough too, but chances are Gibbs will want more. But just remember that you are never alone."

Aza looked into his eyes and then kissed him softly. "I love you, Tim."

He looked down at her in shock, and then kissed her very passionately. "I love you too, Aza, I really, really do." They held onto each other tightly, their love for one another comforting. No matter what was to come, they would be there for one another.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, I'm going to go ahead and start on the next chapter. I just really want to get this ball back to rolling! :D Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Eleven

Tim and Aza were checking on the surveillance cameras when the house phone rang. Rushing to the phone, Aza answered. Tim watched her as the emotions flitted across her face, the main one being excitement. She said a polite goodbye and then hung up the phone. She then grinned widely at Tim. "I got it! I got it! I got it" She exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly.

"What did you get?" Tim asked with a laugh.

Aza ran at him and gave him a big hug and even bigger kiss. "I got the building on the corner of 14th! I was stuck in offer war, and I won! And I didn't break my budget!"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm happy for you! I know this is what you were wanting."

"Oh, Tim, you're just great!" She exclaimed, and then surprised him by jumping in his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist. She then kissed him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited." She then looked into his eyes, and gave him another, much slower, kiss.

Tim pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss, gently pressing her back against the wall. Aza ran her fingers through his hair, and then wrapped her fingers in it holding him close. However, Tim had different plans, and began to kiss down her neck. She gasped at this and leaned her head back so he had more access. He kissed the pressure point behind her ear and then made his way to the opening of her shirt.

He paused for a moment and then made his way to the couch. Lying her down, Tim quickly followed and resumed his attack on her neck. With a quick glance for assurance, Tim slowly unzipped her jacket. She was still wearing her jogging suit, and wore nothing but a bra underneath. He stopped to gaze down at her. "You're beautiful." He said, quietly, and then slowly leant his head down and pressed a gentle kiss in the valley between her breasts.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, and she arched her back to his touch. She then reached her hands to his tie and quickly loosened it, throwing it over her head onto the floor. She then began to quickly undo the buttons on his shirt. She had just gotten his shirt off when the front door opened and closed. Both looked to the other in shock and then Tim quickly rolled off her and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey guys, Gibbs wanted me to come by and tell you that-" He paused when he saw the two in front of him, clearly disheveled. His eyes narrowed. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing!" Tim exclaimed, not realizing his hair was sticking up at every angle.

"Really? Then why is your hair sticking up like that, and your shirts buttoned crooked, aaaand I believe that's your tie over there." He said, pointing to Tim's tie hanging haphazardly on the lamp.

Tim bit his lip nervously, but before he could say anything Aza stepped in front of him. "Tony, we're all adults here, and if Tim and I want to take our relationship to the next level then we can. And you know what; you're the last person who needs to tell someone to wait."

Tony looked down at Aza in shock, and then actually had the decency to look ashamed. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just hard for me not to think of you as that thirteen year old girl that came to live with me eleven years ago."

Aza smiled at her brother, and then gave him a hug. "Well, Tony, I'm twenty–four now and you have to realize this sooner or later."

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I know." He held out his hand to Tim. "Truce." Tim took his hand and shook it. "You're a good man, Timothy McGee, and if I had to pick someone for my sister I couldn't pick anyone better."

Tim smiled. "Thanks Tony, that really means a lot."

"DINOZZO! I sent you in here to fetch them, not to have a touching moment!" Gibbs exclaimed coming into the house. He slapped Tony on the back of the head. "Come on, let's go! I want to review the surveillance footage on the tape while Ziva and Abby get Aza ready for her date."

"My date?" Aza asked confused. "But he hasn't called."

"But you are. We don't have the time to wait for him, so you're going to meet him tonight for drinks." Gibbs explained as they walked to the car.

"But I don't drink."

"Order non- alcoholic. If he questions tell him it affects your blood sugar."

She looked at Gibbs as if he had lost his mind, but didn't question. She heard it always ended in disaster. Aza wasn't quite sure why Ziva and Abby were dressing her for the night, but she had a suspicion that it had to do with her modest style in make-up and clothing. She had to wear something that would get him talking… her clothes said sweet and innocent, she needed seductive.

Arriving at NCIS, Aza was quickly ushered away by Ziva and Abby. She was led into the director's office where Jenny was waiting. She smiled. "Aza, you are a beautiful young woman, however, for this mission we have found that your usual attire is a little too modest." She then gestured to her desk where there were four dresses lying on top. "I had Cynthia pick these up. You need to try them on to see which will be the best to seduce Lt. Commander Long."

Aza smiled nervously, and walked over to the desk. "Well, my favorite color is green, so I guess I'll try this one first."

She tried on the green dress, and then the others. They ended up deciding on red, silk dress. It was low cut and backless with slits in the side near her hips. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, and the red satin heels added to the length of her legs. Ziva then curled Aza's hair to frame her face seductively with softly ringlets down her back. Abby was responsible for makeup. She accentuated Aza's to most stunning features, her blue eyes and her plump lips. Aza had never worn this much makeup in her life, and she had definitely never worn such a revealing dress.

Following the other women, Aza walked downstairs carefully. All she needed was to fall down the stairs in these damn tall heels. As the other women parted to reveal her to the men, Aza suddenly felt very shy. She looked up from underneath her lashes at Tim, and then smiled at the stunned look on his face.

"So, what do you think guys? Never would have thought that sweet little Aza could look like such a fox huh?" Abby asked, excitedly.

"Well, she'll definitely loosen Long's tongue." Gibbs replied.

Aza still had a coy smile on her face as she walked towards Tim. "What's wrong, Timmy?"

Tim's eyes widen. "I- uh – you – um – wow!"

All the women laughed while both Gibbs and Tony slapped Tim on the back of the head. "Stop drooling over her, Probie!" Tony exclaimed and then looked to Aza. "I like your old style better. I don't have to worry as much. Just watch your back with him, and keep your gun on you at all times."

Aza nodded, and patted her hand bag… the dress left nowhere for her to hide the gun on her body. She then glanced at the clock. "Well, we better hail a cab; it's almost time for me to meet him." Nodding at her words, Tony and Tim escorted her out of the building and to the street where they hailed a cab. Tonight was a real test of her undercover skills; they were all praying that nothing revealed her for who she really was.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! No worries, I'm going to begin the next chapter as soon as I post this one. _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well, I wanna keep writing so I don't lose my train of thought, but it will most likely happen anyways LOL!

Chapter Twelve

Aza sat at the bar and ordered a ginger ale. It looked alcoholic, but was totally harmless. She looked to the door and her heart sped up as she saw Long walk into the bar. She had to remain calm. Even though she despised him, she had to seem like she was attracted to him. She smiled in his direction and waved him over to the bar.

Long came up behind her, and kissed her cheek. "Hey there beautiful." He whispered in her ear. "You really cleaned up from this morning."

"Well, every girl needs something nice to change into every once in awhile." She joked, laughing and placing her hand on his arm. "You don't look too bad yourself, Commander."

"You sound so sexy when you say that, I'm not going to even correct you." He said, looking at her with pure lust in his eyes.

Aza then leaned over into his ear. "Well, I try just for you."

"Really, now. And why would that be?"

"Because you have something I want, Lt. Commander Long." She smiled, seductively. "It's seems this morning, I told you a little white lie." At Long's questioning glance, Aza continued. "I knew all along that Johnny was selling drugs. He was doing it for me. How else do you think I have such expensive dresses and jewelry? However, I was to pretend to be oblivious so that if something were to happen nothing would happen to me. My Johnny always took care of me." She then let out a long mournful sigh. "But now, all the money my Johnny left is gone, and I need more." He raised his eyebrow at her. "What I'm trying to say is that I want in?"

"Really? And what makes you think that I'll just let you in?" Long asked, raising his eyebrow.

Aza looked him up and down, and then licked her lips. "Because I have something you cannot resist." She whispered in his ear, and then licked it.

A shiver ran through him, and he turned to look in her eyes, his face an inch from hers. "You're a little tease, aren't you?" He said through gritted teeth, and then roughly pressed his lips to hers.

Aza was momentarily caught off guard, and then to be convincing she returned the kiss, even though it was disgusting to her. He pulled her close, and then ran his hands up her thighs. He was getting a little too handsy and she was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Michael, you need to slow down, remember, we're in a public place."

"Well, then how about we go somewhere a little less public." Long mumbled still kissing her neck.

This caused her to panic a little. She didn't want to go home with him, but if she said no, he would get suspicious. But before she had time to argue, her cell began ringing. Long pulled back impatiently as she pulled it out of her handbag. "Hello?" She listened for a moment, and then gasped dramatically for effect. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can!" She hung up and then looked at Long. "I've got to go. That was the dog catcher, my dog Cringle got out and was in the neighbor's trash so they had to take him down to the pound. I had a really good time!" She then kissed him, and got up to leave. "I'll be calling you this week for another little date." Winking, she walked away.

She was just about to hail a cab when Tim pulled up. Making sure that Long wasn't watching she quickly jumped in the car. She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the lips. "Thank you so much for making that call. I about had a heart attack when he suggested I go home with him."

"Well, it was killing me knowing that he kissing you and touching all over you." He replied and kissed her. "I didn't want him to have the chance to try and take advantage of you, even though I know you'd never allow it."

Aza smiled, and ran her hand down the side of his face. "I love you so much, Timothy McGee."

Tim returned her smile. "I love you too, Azalea DiNozzo."

"Let's go home to my place." She said, with a smile and an unsaid promise.

After arriving to Aza's house, they quickly made their way inside. Tim checked the surveillance monitors, and the returned to where he had left Aza. She had turned on her stereo, and soft Italian music filled the room. Tim walked to her slowly, and then held out his hand. "Care for a dance, milady?"

"I would be delighted, good sir." She replied putting her hand in his and allowing him to pull her close. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her holding her close in his embrace. They swayed back and forth to the music. She looked up into his eyes and then tip-toed and kissed him.

Tim tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Aza then pulled back and led him to the bedroom by the hand. Once in the bedroom, she reached behind her neck and undid the halter of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. She was wearing a skimpy black lace bra and matching lace panties. Tim's pulse sped up at the sight of her as he looked her up and down. He then smiled. "A belly ring? Never thought you were the type for body piercings. And a tattoo as well!" He then leaned and kissed the small lady bug tattoo just above the top edge of her panties, causing her breath to hitch. It was the size of a quarter small enough to be tasteful and very sexy.

Leaning back up, he began to loosen his tie. He then pulled it over his head and tossed it onto the dresser. He then began to unbutton his shirt, but Aza decide she wanted to take over. She undid each button painfully slow, pressing a kiss to his chest after each one. She then slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders, and ran her hands down his arms.

Aza then looked up at Tim, and let her hands settle on his belt. Running her fingers under the edge of his pants, she smiled slightly when he gasped. She then undid his belt, and yanked it from his belt, snapping it behind her like a whip before tossing it away. She the grinned slyly and unbutton his pants and slide down the zipper. Tim was breathing heavily by now with excitement, but Aza was having fun torturing him. Hooking her thumbs in his belt loops she slowly lowered his pants to the floor. When she was making her way back up to a standing position, Aza pause just in front of his boxer covered erection, and then looked up at him and smile before standing all the way.

This however, was all Tim could handle. He swept her up into his arm and then laid her on the bed. He crawled onto the bed and kissed her slowly before moving onto her neck and chest. She was gasping and writhing beneath him. "Tim, please!" She gasped out.

He smiled, and reached behind her to undo her bra. Throwing the small piece of material behind him, Tim had a hard time not staring. She was not big in size, but her breasts were a perfect shape and size. They fit perfectly in his hands. He kissed each little bud causing her to gasp and buck beneath him. He then kissed down her stomach, and slowly eased her panties down her legs. Tim kissed the insides of her thighs, driving her crazy. He slowly made his way back up her body and captured her lips.

Aza then took over again by rolling him over onto his back, and kissing her way down his body. She skirted around the edges of his boxers, kissing and nipping his lower abdomen. Sliding her fingers underneath the edge, she very slowly began to pull his boxers down his legs. She then gazed up his body, and gently ran her finger along his length.

Tim gasped, and grabbed her wrists and pulled her up to him. Their lips touched and they began to kiss passionately. He rolled her back onto her back, and began kissing her neck again. It was then that he realized that he was between her legs and they were both naked. Looking up to her, he received the nod he was looking for and slowly slid into her.

Both let out a moan of pleasure. Slowly, he began to move within her rhythmically. Leaning down he kissed her lips and then the pressure point behind her ear. Aza pressed her hips to his, and then wrapped her legs around his waist. Tim sped up slightly and Aza moaned loudly. This encouraged him and he kept up the pace, thrusting a little harder each time which elicited loud moans from Aza.

Aza felt warm pooling in her center and tingling in her toes, and she knew that she was close. Bringing her body up to meet Tim's, she encouraged him to go fast. He quickened his speed, and Aza felt herself slipping over the edge. Moaning Tim's name, her completion racked her body. Tim quickly followed, moaning her name just as she had his.

Tim rolled over beside her to be sure he didn't squash her, and then pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Aza." He whispered, kissing her temple.

She turned her head and barely touched his lips. "I love you, too." She mumbled quietly, and then they both settled into the bed comfortably, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Ok that scene was a little awkward for me because I have never written a scene like that. But I tried to keep it as clean and respectable as possible. Anyways! I hope you all enjoyed! _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**MUST READ: **Aza & Tim have been together 6 months! There were some gaps I didn't feel like filling in. But after she was in the car accident, she spent a week in the hospital and then a few months had gone by before the Long situation came up. Now, it's been about 2 weeks since they began the undercover mssion.

Chapter Thirteen

Aza woke up to the smell of coffee, and smiled as she remembered the night before. It had been perfect, and Tim had rocked her to the core. She had to admit he was the best she had ever had, and she hoped that he would be the last she ever had. She rolled over to cuddle back into the bed, when suddenly something hit her mind. Sitting straight up in the bed, Aza thought really hard on the night before.

Had Tim worn a condom? She didn't remember him putting one on. She wasn't on birth control because until recently she hadn't any need for it. Trying not to panic, she got out of the bed and got dressed. She then casually glanced in the bathroom trash can, searching for the condom she knew would not be there.

Sighing deeply, she nervously made her way into the kitchen where she found Tim making her breakfast. Aza smiled slightly at the sight, she had never had a man make her breakfast. Especially in his boxers, she thought with a giggle. Tim turned when he heard her snicker.

"Well, good morning. We both slept in a bit late, you missed your morning jog." He told her slightly apologetic.

She shrugged. "Oh well, we've made the contact, I don't have to jog every morning." She then looked down and chewed her lip nervously and then looked back up but Tim had turned around. "Tim, did you use a condom last night?"

He whirled around quickly his eyes wide. "I- uh- no, I didn't really think much about it, I just figured you were on the pill or something."

"No, Tim, I'm not. The last relationship I was in ended two years ago, and I found out I was pregnant, and most pregnant women don't use birth control. And then after that I saw no reason to get put back on it. I was thinking about it recently since we got together, but I haven't had time because of the undercover mission." Aza said quietly.

Tim paled and sat down heavily in a chair at the kitchen table. "So, last night we made love completely unprotected?" Aza nodded, and this caused Tim to panic more. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Well, how long until we know if something happened?"

"Three weeks at least, but most likely a little more, most women don't even know until they're about two months along." Aza told him, matter-of-factly.

He nodded and then pulled her to sit in his lap. "Well, no matter what happens, I'll always be here." He told her and then kissed her forehead.

Aza smiled and wrapped her arms around Tim's neck. "I love you, Timothy McGee."

Tim returned the kiss. "And I love you." He then stood up, sitting her on her feet. "Now, why don't I get dressed and then we can sit down and have some breakfast." She nodded and walked to the stove to watch the cooking food.

After they had finished breakfast, Tim had been called to NCIS and Aza was left on her own. Calling the real estate agent, Aza had set up a meeting to sign the final papers and get the keys to her future. She had a quickly ran to her car, and made her way out of the drive way. However, she hadn't even made her way off the street when Long had flagged her down.

Rolling down the window, she smiled. "Hi, how are you this morning?"

"I am great after last night, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind joining me again tonight. This time we'll be in a more casual setting. I hope you like club music and dancing." Long said, smiling.

Aza tried to keep her smile. "That sounds great! I love dancing!" She told him, when in all truth, she was horrible at dancing.

"Great! I'll see you tonight." He turned to let her go, and then turned back. "Also, if you have a car, why did you take a cab last night?"

"Well, I've been conserving my gas, so I take a cab as much as I can. This morning, however, I didn't have time to wait on a cab. So, I must be going."

"Oh, right, sorry about that!" Long apologized, and then waved her on her way.

As soon as she was out of Long's sight she pulled out her cell, and dialed Tony. "Tony, Long stopped me in my car."

"He knows what your car looks like?" Tony asked in shock.

"I don't know how, but apparently he's been doing a little spying of his own." She told him.

"This is not good. He might have figured out that you're spying on him." He paused for a moment. "Or he thinks you've got another man on the side."

"Haha, Tony! Anyways, he invited me to go dancing tonight."

Tony started laughing. "But you can't dance!"

"I know that! After I get finished with what I have to do this morning, I'm going to come to NCIS and have Ziva teach me how to dance." She said, angrily.

"What makes you think Ziva can dance?" He asked curiously.

"I just have this feeling that she can. Now, I will talk to you later this afternoon." She told him and then hung up.

Once she had finished her meeting with the real estate agent and she was officially the owner of the property on 14th Street, Aza drove her car to NCIS. Flashing her ID, she was immediately let in and she parked her car next to Tim's. She then made her way to the building where she once more had to show her ID. Taking the elevator, she then entered the bullpen.

However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a familiar man conversing with Abby. "Vincent?" She exclaimed.

The dark haired man turned around at her voice. He then smiled when he saw her face. "Well, well, if it isn't Azalea Rose!"

Aza rolled her eyes. "Only you can get away with calling me that, Vin." She told him, making her way down the stairs. "Does Tony know you're here?"

Vincent looked confused. "Tony works here? So, I'm guessing that's why you're here because last I checked you were a photographer."

"Well, that, my boyfriend works here, and at the moment I'm helping with a case." She told him and then raised her eyebrow at him. "So, why exactly are you here?" She asked already knowing the answer.

He pulled Abby to his side. "Well, Abby's been my girl for a year today. I was just bringing her some black roses."

Abby smiled and then finally voiced what was on her mind. "So, how do you to know one another?"

"Tony and Aza are my first cousins. My mom is their dad's sister." Vincent told her. "We are all kind of the black sheep of the family."  
Abby's smile widened. "So, we're all one big happy family?" Both Aza and Vincent nodded. "Yes!" She ran over and pulled them into a big hug.

The ding of the elevator sounded and the team entered the bullpen, just having been out on a case. Tony reacted similarly when he saw Vincent. "Whoa! Vin, what are you doing here?"

"Just stopping by to give my girl some roses for our one year anni!" He told him.

Tony looked confused. "Abby?"

"Yeah, she's the greatest." Vincent said and then kissed Abby on the cheek. "Well, I gotta go babe, the cars won't fix themselves."

"Aw, ok! I'll see you tonight." Abby replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Vincent waved bye to Aza and lightly punched Tony on the arm. As he disappeared in the elevator, Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim gave the others a look. "He's mine and Aza's first cousin. His mom is our dad's sister."

"And apparently he is dating Abby." Ziva pointed out, earning a look from the others. "What?"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Tony exclaimed and Ziva glared and hit him in the stomach.

Gibbs rolled his eyes, and the slapped both on the backs of their heads. "DiNozzo, David, that's enough!" He then looked to Aza. "Tony told me that you have been invited on another date and that you need to be dressed and taught how to dance. Neither are my expertises so I will leave that to Ziva and Abby." He said and then took his coffee to his desk and sat down.

Looking to Aza, Ziva quietly indicated that they should go to Abby's lab. Tim watched the two women leave and then he sat down heavily in his chair. The conversation that they had had that morning had been weighing on his mind all day. What if he had gotten her pregnant? Was he really ready to be a father? He was thirty-one, and he had a stable job, but was he emotionally ready?

Apparently the others had noticed how distracted he had been all morning because they were both watching him. Tony couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Something on your mind, Probie?"

At Tony's voice, Tim jumped. What if Tony found out and wasn't happy about it? Of course Tony wouldn't be happy about it! He had knocked up his little sister! Oh God! It sounded awful when he put it like that, but that was exactly how Tony would put it. But he didn't need to think about that just yet because they didn't even know if she was pregnant. All they knew was that they used no birth control method what so ever!

"Hellooooo? Earth to Probie!" Tony exclaimed when he received no answer.

"What? Sorry, did you say something?" Tim asked, distracted.

"Just pointing out how out of it you've been all morning. I was wondering if there was something wrong." Tony said to the junior agent.

"Nothing's wrong, just thinking is all." Tim replied quickly and then turned his attention to his computer. He knew he didn't need to stress over it, but he never even thought he would get a woman pregnant until they had been married a couple of years.

And then the thought hit him. He could ask Aza to marry him. They had been together six months, and people had gotten married knowing each other in less time. Some people had long lasting marriages. Ok, so very few who rushed in lasted, but not even all of those who stayed together years before getting married lasted. He knew he loved her. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone before, and he could actually see himself marrying her. But were they ready? Every time he looked into her eyes, he saw the love he felt reflecting back at him. Tim felt that if he did take this step, he wouldn't walk the path alone.

Meanwhile, down in Abby's lab Aza was trying to follow Ziva's steps, but her mind was also distracted. How could she have let this happen? Last night had been amazing, and the most satisfying sexual experience she had ever had, but she should have been paying more attention! Her baby had only passed a year and a half ago, and now she may be pregnant again. What if it all happened again? What if she lost another baby? She didn't think she could handle it.

And what if she didn't lose the baby? What if she carried the baby to full term and the baby was healthy and got to go home with her? Would she be able to take care of him or her? Would she be able to move on past her first child's death to take care of others? She wasn't so sure if she could ever get over it, especially right now, it was still so fresh. But she had always wanted a family with a man she loved, and she definitely loved Tim. But were they at that stage in their relationship. Smiling slight, she realized that they were at that stage, and if he were to ask her to marry him, she would definitely say yes.

A/N: Ok, so I was going to continue here, but I decided that I'll just go on to the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this one! _**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OK, I'm just in the habit of writing author's notes so I'll just babble a minute and then I'll go onto writing… it's currently midnight and I'm listening to ABBA and watching Roseanne (lol I know what a combo :P), and anyways I am currently jobless bc I quit mine bc the employers were total idiots, and anyways I live 80 miles from my fiancé at the moment so life sux so I write to feel better :P! ANYWAYS! Enjoy! :D

Chapter Fourteen

After a crash course in club dancing, Aza was again dressed in a very suggestive outfit. She wore a low cut halter crop top that exposed her belly button, and tight leather pants. She was very uncomfortable dressed that way, and she kept trying to cover her stomach. She knew that people dressed like this to go to clubs, but did it really mean that she had to? When she had voiced her opinion, Abby had informed her that men open up more when they are drunk and horny, and that she would definitely cause the latter.

Taking a deep breath, Aza prepared herself as the doors to the elevator opened. Both Tony and Tom would most likely protest to her outfit and she hoped that they did. She did not expect the amount of people to be waiting when the elevator doors opened. Her eyes widen, and she turned around to get back in the elevator. However, Ziva and Abby grabbed her arms and pulled her from the elevator.

Aza's face burned red as all the male attention turned on her. She had never been so humiliated in her life. Looking around at the faces, she only recognized a few. Tony, Tim, and Gibbs were givens, but she also recognized Ducky and his geeky assistant Palmer (who looked like he was having a coronary arrest.)Tim and Tony both looked ready to wrap her in a blanket and hide her from the world. Tim quickly made his way to her side, and wrapped his jacket around her shoulders. He then led her past the crowed and to his desk. Gibbs dispersed the crowd quickly, and then joined the others at McGee's desk.

"Did you two really have to take it that far?" Gibbs asked with a tone. "I want to catch this guy, but not to where we have to ruin her reputation."

"It won't ruin her reputation, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed. "All the women at clubs dress like this."

Gibbs merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, she won't be completely alone this time anyways. After the car incident, we aren't going to take any chances. Tony, you and Ziva are going to go as a couple tonight, but you are to keep your distance. No camera tonight just mikes. You listen in and record what you think is necessary. If things seem out of place you get in and get her out." Tim opened his mouth to speak but Gibbs interrupted him. "You will stay at her house, I have this feeling he'll be sending some guests in to have a look around." He then looked to Abby. "Abby, enjoy your anniversary tonight." She smiled and bid the others goodbye. "Now, I am sure that you two can dress yourselves, so arrive at the bar before she does. Aza, let him pick you up tonight. If she doesn't show up we have plenty of chips on her to track them."

Knowing this was the end of the discussion they all made their ways to their vehicles. Tim was to wait until after Long picked up Aza, so he turned the opposite direction of Aza. It wasn't long after she had arrived at her house that Long showed up. Her doorbell ringed and she slowly made her way to the door. She had added a jacket to the outfit for a little modesty. A gun was strapped to her ankle and there was also one in her purse. One her other ankle was a knife which Ziva had taught her how to use properly. If anything were to happen tonight like they feared, she was prepared.

Opening the door, Aza smiled. "Hi there!"

Long looked her up and down and then let out a low whistle. "You are looking very sexy tonight, Ms. Aza."

"I try." She replied cockily, and let him lead her to the car.

The drive to the club was pretty quiet and uneventful. They only made small talk, and talked about their lives. Long pulled into a parking space, and quickly got out of the car to open her door. Aza smiled gratefully and stepped out of the car, allowing him to take her by the arm and lead her to the door. She was asked her ID and then they made their way into the club. The music was loud and people were dancing wildly except for a few at small tables and bars.

Aza quickly spotted Tony and Ziva at one of the corner tables. Long looked as if he would go their way, but then he led her out onto the dance floor. Now was the time she would have to see if any of Ziva's dance lessons had stuck this afternoon. Dancing with the man completely revolted her, but she knew she had to do it. They struck up a pace, and Aza was surprised that she had actually remember the steps. The song ended and they made their way to the bar. Aza could still see Tony and Ziva, but just barely.

Long ordered two waters, completely surprising Aza. She smiled gratefully and took the bottle of water. He sat down next to her, very, very close. "You know, you look so hot tonight, and out there on the dance floor you were driving me crazy with those moves." He whispered fiercely in her ear.

Aza laid her hand on his thigh. "It was all for you." She then leaned in his ear. "I give you what you want, if you give me what I want."

He pulled back and looked at her in surprise. "Really? And what would that be?"

"Don't play clueless with me Michael, you know, exactly what I want. I told you, I want in on your business." She then pressed her hand higher on his thigh. "I believe I would be a great seller because as you can see, I can be very, very persuasive."

Long swallowed, and then his phone rang. He held up his hand and then answered the call. Aza stood up seizing the opportunity. "I'm going to the restroom." She mouthed, and he nodded.

Making her way to the ladies' room, Aza went into a stall and then pulled out her cell. "Tony, he's not drinking tonight, I don't know if I'll be able to get any information out of him."

Tony sighed over the line. "Well, you may have to sex it up some more, as much as I hate to say it."

"I'll do the best I can." She told him before hanging up. She checked herself in the mirror and washed her hands. However, the second the exited the bathroom, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and then everything went black.

Tony and Ziva were watching Long from their table across the club. He had ended his call and was now checking his watch. After a couple of more minutes, Tony got curious and checked his watch as well. Where in the world was Aza? Long stood, and made his way to the restrooms. Tony nodded his head and Ziva stood to follow.

It was only a few minutes later when Ziva came back running. "She's not there and neither is Long!" She exclaimed.

Tony's heart stopped for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Their gone!" Then she looked at Tony grimly. "And there's this." She pulled out a small plastic bag with a Q-tip inside. On the end was a red substance that looked sickeningly like blood. "There was a small pool of blood outside of the women's bathroom. I think Long and someone else abducted her Tony."

Aza groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head was killing her, and someone had tied her hands behind her back. Once her eyesight had focused, she looked around trying to figure out where she was. Seemed to be an old run down house. She moved her legs and was relieved to find that they were not tied. Then remembering her gun, she tapped her ankle. It was still there, apparently the idiot thought she was stupid enough to carry only one weapon and to keep it in her purse.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly pretended to be just coming to. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes and then opened them slowly. Long was right in front of her, sneering into her face. "So, sweet baby, how long did you think it was going to take 'til I realized that your brother is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"What's that matter? He's my idiot older brother; he was disowned from the family." Aza spat out, silently apologizing to Tony.

"But as I hear it, so were you, and big brother Tony was there to take you in." He then laughed in her face. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out? You brought up my business, so I knew I had to check you out." He then pulled out a knife, and ran it gently down the side of her face. "What I don't understand is why big, protective brother Tony would risk your life like this just to capture me?"

"Who says I'm working with Tony? I just wanted to get back at you for ruining my marriage and getting my husband killed." Aza told him angrily.

"Really? So, you're telling me that you bought those high tech security cameras watching my house at Sears? I don't think, believe me, I know what a government camera looks like." He then pressed the knife harder to her skin causing blood to bubble up. "So tell me, where are the bugs? I know they bugged you but for the life of me I cannot find them."

"There are no bugs. We didn't want to take the chance. My cell phone had GPS tracking, but you've probably already destroyed that." She said.

Long slapped her hard across the face, splitting her lip. He then pulled her back by the hair. "Dammit! I know there's a bug! SO TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" He yelled.

"I already told you there are no bugs!" Aza yelled back.

He hit her again this time using his fist. There was a small cut on her cheek now, but she barely flinched. Her father used to beat her when she was a child, she was used to blocking out the pain. There was a loud bang, and was Long turned around quickly to see what it was.

Taking action quickly, Aza swung her feet into his ankles, and the man fell to the ground his forehead hitting the floor. She then quickly scrambled to her feet as he was cursing up a storm, and ran from the room. Once she was hidden, she began to work on getting her hands out from behind her back. Carefully pulling her arms over her head and back around the front, Aza thanked God for her flexibility. Then bending down, she pulled the gun from the holster on her ankle.

Looking from through a crack in the closet door, she saw Long round the corner. His forehead was bleeding, and he looked pissed. He too had a gun out now. Aza knew that if he found her first, she would have to be a very quick shot.

Just as he got close enough, Aza kicked the door opened catching Long in the face again. She ran out and aimed her gun as he stumbled back. Long straightened up and aimed his gun as well. He then began to laugh. "You're not going to shoot me because if you were, you would have already done it." He then ran at her, knocking her to the floor.

What he hadn't expected were to the shots that entered his chest as he tackled her. Long fell to the side, and gasped for his last breaths of air before his heart finally quit. Aza was frozen next to him on the floor. Her gun was still aimed above her where she fell, her eyes were squeezed shut, and her hands were shaking. She knew that she had shot him, but she refused to open her eyes and see his lifeless face.

That was how Tim, Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs found her a couple of minutes later. They had been the ones to cause the loud noise earlier, but Long had been too pissed at her to investigate farther. When they had heard the gunshots, they had quickly made their way toward the sound. Then they had all frozen when they saw Long dead on the floor beside a shaking Aza.

Tim and Tony both made their ways to Aza's side. Tony took the gun from her, and Tim pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her. "Shhh, it's ok! He's dead now, he can't hurt you."

That's when the first sob left her throat. "Don't tell me that. I don't want to see it. I killed someone; I don't want to see the life I took." She sobbed into his chest.

Tim looked over at Tony and then to Gibbs. Both men nodded and Tim carried her out of the house and the ambulance waiting outside. Ducky and Palmer were just arriving. Tim just nodded his head to the house, and mumbled. "Long." And then carried her to the waiting paramedics. They were able to patch her up without a trip to the hospital, which Aza and Tim were glad for. A couple of buttefly stitches on her cheek and lip, and a couple of real stitches in the back of her head, and she was good to go. Mainly she would have bruises, and they reassured them that she did not have a concussion. But what Tim was most worried about was the emotional damage.

Killing a person really bothered Aza. Hell, it had traumatized her. She had yet to stop crying, and Gibbs had told him to take her home. After fixing running a warm bath, Tim tried to coax her into going in there, but she refused to go alone. He finally relented and joined her in the bath, cradling her in his arms, trying to ease the ache in her muscles and in her heart. She had been through so much, why couldn't she just have a break? He hoped that after this incident, everything would calm down for her. She wasn't made for this type of action, she was an artist, a creator not a destroyer, a lover not a fighter.

A/N: So what do ya think! I think it's my longest chapter yet! This is my longest fanfic so far and I feel so happy about it! :D _**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I am soooo sorry about the long wait I've just not been in an NCIS mood but now I am! :D I actually have an idea for another fanfic but I will not allow myself to start anything else! So anyways I hope you all enjoy!

Tony sat at his desk finishing up the paperwork for the events of the afternoon. Sighing, he pushed his keyboard away from him and pressed his hand to his temple. If things didn't calm down he was sure he'd have a coronary. Aza was his only family left that he cared about and she had come too close to losing her life multiple times in these past few months. Leaning forward, Tony put his head in hands. He and Aza had been through a lot. He had taken her from their father. He raised her, helped her with college, he even walked her down the aisle when she had gotten married. Lost in his thoughts, he tensed when he felt a pair of hands touch his shoulders.

"You cannot blame yourself for this Tony." Ziva whispered in his ear. "She is an adult and she made a choice. However, she has an adoring boyfriend and a loving brother to help her through this." She then turned him to face her. "You will be alright?"

He smiled weakly. "Yeah, it's just hard for me to see her hurt. She's my baby sister and for the longest time we were all the other had." He then grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "You've been a great friend through this Ziva."

She returned his smile, and then tugged him up from his chair. "Come on, let's get out of here. Get us a pizza or go see a movie. You'd like that, yes?"

Tony nodded, and followed her to the elevator. He then grabbed her hand once more and turned her around. "And Ziva, thanks for everything." He whispered and then kissed her cheek.

Ziva looked to Tony in momentary shock. It was unlike him. He then flashed her the famous DiNozzo grin, and she rolled her eyes. For a moment there, she had thought she had caught a glimpse of a different Tony. They step into the elevator, and rode in silence. Ziva was quietly thinking about that kiss. Sure, they had kissed when they were undercover, but this was something different. It evoked a feeling within her that she had been trying to hide from herself for a long time. Tony had become her close friend over the years, but because of rule twelve that was as far as she had allow herself. However, that simple innocent kiss on the cheek had thrown her for a loop.

They made their way to the parking lot in silence, and then Tony turned to her. "How about we just rent a movie and order a pizza? I'm not feeling up to being around a bunch of people." He asked and she nodded."Your place or mine?"

"Yours, you actually have a TV." She replied quietly. He nodded and they parted to their cars. They arrived at his apartment and they made their ways quietly up the stairs. He then shocked her completely by standing aside and holding his door open for her. She stared at him for a moment. Then it seemed her body had begun to take action itself, and before she knew it, her lips were touching his in a tender kiss.

Tony was shocked when Ziva's lips touched his, but damn did it feel good. He wrapped his hand around the base of her neck and pulled her into the kiss deeper. Their tongues battle for dominance as they were both very dominant people. This only fueled the fire. They stumbled into the apartment and Tony kicked the door closed behind him, tossing his keys towards a table. He didn't know if they had landed on the table or not because at that moment Ziva had begun unbuttoning his shirt. Deep down they both knew it was a serious violation of rule twelve but it felt too damn good to stop. He pulled her shirt over her head, breaking their kiss momentarily. However, their lips reconnected the millisecond her shirt was out of the way. Ziva's hands were leaving a trail of fire on his chest, and he shrugged out of his shirt.

Neither knew how they had gotten there, but soon they were in Tony's bedroom. Ziva pushed Tony onto the bed and crawled on top of him, and resumed kissing. Every rational thought that would tell them to stop had fled, and they were both too consumed with their desire for the other. Tony ran his hands up and down her back. He loved everything about the way she felt. She was so smooth and soft, yet very toned. Her bronze skin contrasted against his, her beautiful black hair fell down to the middle of her back. He had always known she was beautiful, but she was her most beautiful now, fueled by her passion.

Ziva ground her hips against his and he was completely lost. They may regret it in the morning, but they would deal with it when the time came. Rule twelve could go to hell because nothing had ever felt better in his life than Ziva in his arms ready to make love with him. Gibbs could fire him for all he cared, this was what he had wanted for a long time.

* * *

Tim watched her as she slept. She was beautiful, young, and still so innocent. It amazed him how much he loved her. He had thought that after his relationship with Abby he wouldn't be able to love another as much as he had her, but now he viewed Abby more as a sister, and Aza was the one who consumed the space in his heart.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box. He knew he would ask her soon, but with what had transpired that day he wanted to focus on helping her through her trauma. Placing the box back into his pocket, he placed his coat back on the rack. He then climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled back into him. If she accepted his proposal he'd be the best husband he could be, and if she was pregnant then he'd be the best father he could be to their child.

* * *

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat in his car pondering many things. Why had he never really tried at his relationships after his wife's death? Why had he been divorced three times? Why had he pushed her away? The only other woman who could have filled the whole that had become his heart, why had he pushed her away? Why did he have so many rules that concerned the heart? He knew that Tony and Ziva felt something more for one another than friendship, but rule twelve would prevent it. What if they never found another because of his cynical rules? But the question that plagued his mind the most was, why was he sitting in his car in front of Jenny Sheppard's house?

He saw her bedroom light flick on and watched as her curtains parted. She peered out into the yard and then into the street. She spotted his car, and although they were yards apart, their eyes connected. An unspoken message was conveyed between them, and he shut the engine of his car off. Stepping out into the street, he walked across and to her front door where she was waiting. Through everything, they would always have Paris, and through Paris, they would always have one another.

A/N: well I know it doesn't make up for the long wait but I'll try to update again real soon! About to start on the next chapter! Please review! :D


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Ok! I'm starting this I hope to have it finished by tonight so let's cross our fingers! :D

Chapter Sixteen

The morning after their night together was perfect for two people who weren't supposed to sleep together. They agreed to continue seeing each other, and just keep it to themselves for as long as they could. It had been three weeks since the incident with Long and Aza had come to terms with the fact that she had killed him in self defense. Things seemed to be getting back to normal. Aza was busy at her studio and the team had been working on other cases.

Aza stared out the front window of her studio. It was on a busy street and a lot of people would stop in and set up appointments. She had already done two photo shoots that morning and had two more scheduled for later that afternoon. She was taking a long lunch because Tim wanted to take her out and she had a gynecologist's appointment to see if she could get back on birth control or if she even needed. She was a little nervous about her appointment. What if she found out she was pregnant? What would Tony say? What would he do to Tim? Shaking her head, she checked her watch and realized it was time to meet Tim for lunch. She was not going to tell him about her appointment until afterwards, she didn't want him worrying and getting hurt at work because he was distracted.

Quickly making her way to her car, she sent Tim a text to tell him she was on her way. They were having lunch at her favorite restaurant, and she didn't want to be late but of course lunch traffic was always crazy so she most likely would be. She made her way across town and made it to the restaurant with a minute to spare. She was shocked to see Tim standing outside the restaurant with to-go bags in his hands.

Stepping out of her car, she stared at Tim confused. "What's going on? Aren't we staying?"

Tim smiled. "No, I've got something better in mind." He took her keys from her and handed them to the valet. "Come on, we're taking my car." He said as another valet pulled up in his car.

Aza looked at Tim as if he had lost his mind. She knew that Tim had money from his book, but he usually didn't flash it as much as he was at the moment. He opened the passenger door and kissed her as she got in. He then got into driver's seat and smiled at her as her pulled something out of his pocket. It was a blind fold. She raised her eyebrow at him.

He laughed at the expression on her face. "It's a surprise! If I don't blindfold you, you'll see where we're going." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him, allowing him to blindfold her. He then whispered in her ear. "Don't worry, it'll be worth it."

Tim started the car and Aza felt the car pull out into the street. Tim took her hand in his and squeezed it. She squeezed his hand in return and wondered where in the world he was taking her. Tim was always romantic, but he had never been this mysterious.

It wasn't long before she felt the car come to a stop. She heard Tim open his door, climb out of the car, and shut the door. She then heard him open her door. He grabbed her hand and helped her out of the car. He then led her away from the car and it felt as if they were going uphill. Soon they came to a stop and she heard him rustling about. After a couple of minutes, she felt his hands reaching around her and undoing her blindfold.

Aza gasped at the sight before her. There, upon a small hill overlooking the Potomac River, Tim had prepared a beautiful picnic. He stood next her. "Tim, this is beautiful!"

He smiled. "Not half as beautiful as you are." He then licked his lips nervously and reached into his pocket. "I was wondering, are you happy?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Can I make you even happier?" He asked and pulled his hand from his pocket holding a small velvet box. Aza gasped as he knelt to the ground. "Aza, will you marry me?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears, and she nodded, throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, Tim! Of course I'll marry you!" She rained kisses all over his face. "I love you so much, and I never want to be with any but you!"

Tim laughed and held her tight to him. He then took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. "Oh, Tim! It's beautiful!" She said smiling. It was a simple one-carat solitaire ring, but it was gorgeous.

He kissed her softly. "Oh my God, I can't believe I'm engaged to you." He then smiled. "I can't believe I'm going to have someone as beautiful as you are for my wife."

Aza blushed slightly and looked down. "I'm not that pretty." She then looked up. "I can't believe I've found someone as kind and caring as you are. I really never thought I would get remarried after what had happened, but I know now that I was just waiting for you." She then kissed him deeply. "This was perfect and I will remember it until the day I die."

Tim smiled. "And I'll never forget how you look today."

They then sat down at their picnic and began to enjoy their lunch. Aza couldn't believe how perfect that day had been so far. It wasn't long before they had finished their lunch and had to part ways. Tim had actually been lucky to get away for as long as he had and Aza had her appointment. He drove her back to her car, and they shared a slow, long kiss before saying goodbye.

Aza's appointment went by quick, and she drove back to her studio with a smile on her face. She had been nervous about the outcome of the tests, but after Tim's proposal, it didn't matter to her. If she was pregnant then she and Tim would become parents to a beautiful child, and if she wasn't then after they were married, they would try for a baby. It had only taken one test for the doctor to confirm that she was indeed pregnant. She couldn't wait to tell Tim.

Her afternoon went by slowly as she finished her last two shoots for the day. As she made her way home, she wondered how she would tell him. She then began to wonder if Tim would be happy. He had said he would be there for her and the baby if she turned out to be, but that was weeks ago and they hadn't discussed it anymore since then.

Once she had made it home, she wasn't sure if she could wait until Tim was off work. It was driving her crazy. She was extremely excited and couldn't wait to tell him. She fed Cringle and Sméagol. Took Cringle for a walk, played fetch with him, and then took Sméagol from his cage and watched him play in his ball. Nothing seemed to pass the time quick enough. She sighed, extremely frustrated and decided to go and soak in the bathtub to pass the time.

After she had run the water and added the bubbles, she turned on some soft music and climbed into the tub. She sighed as the warm water soaked into her. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. She hadn't enjoyed a bath like this in forever and she was going to relish it. She felt her consciousness slip from her as she began to doze.

Suddenly, she jerked awake when she heard the front door close and Tim called her name. She was freezing. She looked around her and realized she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. She squinted at the clock across the room. She had been asleep for two hours! Quickly climbing out of the tub, Aza had barely wrapped herself in a towel before Tim came into the bathroom wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? I've been calling you for an hour." He asked worriedly. "I was worried something had happened."

Aza looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry. I went to soak in the tub and accidentally fell asleep. It's been an exciting day and I guess I was a little tired." She smiled.

He returned her smile. "It has been exciting. But you need to be careful about falling asleep in the tub."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just needed something to pass the time. I was so excited to see you and it seemed to be taking forever for you to get off." She smiled. "I've got something to tell you." Tim raised his eyebrow in question and she continued. "Well, after our lunch together, I had a gynecologist appointment to see if I could get put back on birth control." His eyebrows shot up at this. "And well, he wouldn't put me on birth control."

Tim's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"It turns out, I don't need birth control." She said with a smile. Tim was still thinking but it seemed to be coming to him. "Tim, I'm pregnant."

He looked to her stomach and then into her eyes. "You- I- W-we're going to have a baby?" She nodded and he smiled. "This day just keeps getting better and better." He then kissed her deeply.

However, their moment was ruined when they heard the doorbell ring. Aza pulled back and looked to Tim in confusion. "Who could that be?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Ah, well that's Tony. After I couldn't get you on the phone, I got a little worried and told Tony. He told me to call him when I found out you were okay, and well I haven't yet so apparently he got impatient."

She nodded. "Well, I'm going to get dressed and you can let him in. After that, we'll tell him our good news." She said with a smile and walked into the bedroom.

Tim made his way to the door, slightly worried. Sure, Tony was alright with him and Aza dating, but how would he feel about them getting married and having a baby? He opened the door. "What the hell, Probie? You haven't called me yet, I was starting to think there was something seriously wrong!"

"Sorry, Tony, we got a little sidetracked."

"Gross, McGoober, I really don't need those details about my sister." Tony said with a look on his face.

He glared at his co-worker. "That's not what I meant, Tony."

Aza then came into the room. "Hey, Tony, how are ya?" She asked as she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.

He returned the hug. "I'm good now that I know you're alive! Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

"I fell asleep in the bathtub." Tony opened his mouth to berate her. "And before you say anything I know that it was a stupid and unsafe thing to do. But I've had an exciting day and it just happened." She said and then sat down beside him on the sofa crossing her legs and deliberately placing her left hand on top of her knee. Tim noticed this and covered his smile with his hand.

"Yeah, well, exciting day or not you should really learn to be more- what the hell is this?" He cut off grabbing her hand off her knee. "Are you two- did you- did he?"

"Yes, Tony, Tim asked me to marry him and I said yes." She smiled and got up from the sofa and stood by Tim.

Tony nodded slowly. He then looked to the couple, and then smiled. "Welcome to the family, Probie." He then stood and shook the other man's hand.

"Well, Tony, that's not the only thing that happened today." Aza said with a smile on her face.

"What could be more important than you and McProbie getting engaged?"

"After my lunch with Tim, I had an appointment, and turns out that Tim's not going to be the only addition to our family." Tony's forehead crinkled in confusion. "I'm pregnant, Tony."

Tony's mouth formed an O and he didn't say anything for a few minutes. He then did two things, first he punched Tim in the arm, and then he pulled them both into a hug. "Congratulations, you two." He then looked to Aza. "Are you happy?" She nodded, smiling. "Then that is what's important." He kissed her cheek. He then looked to Tim and shook his hand. "Take care of them, Tim. If you don't, then I'll make your life even more hell than I already do."

Tim nodded. "Don't worry, Tony, I love them both so much, nothing's happening on my watch."

Tony gave a satisfactory nod. "That's all I ask, Probie. Oh, and don't worry… when the mood swings kick in, I'll have your back. Believe me, you're gonna need it!"

"Hey!" Aza exclaimed, hitting Tony on the shoulder. They all laughed. Tony was ok with everything. He was the biggest obstacle they were worried about. The rest they would face as they came. At the moment, they were going to enjoy becoming a family together.

A/N: Yeah yeah I know sappy chapter! But sometimes they gotta happen LOL! I hope you all enjoyed! Please review! :D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OK… All I can do is beg for everyone's forgiveness… I know I haven't updated in forever and I need to be punished… Hopefully this chapter will make everyone happy!

Chapter Seventeen

Aza and Tim had spent the month after their engagement planning their wedding and the day had finally arrived. Aza was currently being fluttered around by Jenny, Ziva, and Abby. Only a little more than halfway through her first trimester, Aza was still experiencing morning sickness. It was her wedding day and it seemed that today was the sickest she had been! She'd already been sick five times since she'd woken up. Swallowing slowly, Aza looked up at the concerned faces of her friends.

"Are you feeling well?" Ziva asked. "You look as if you're going to be sick again."

Her stomach heaved and instead of answering, she ran into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Laying her head on her arms, she began to cry in frustration. What if she got sick walking down the aisle? That would be completely embarrassing! She felt a hand on her back and looked up sadly into Jenny's eyes. "Why do I have to be sick today? Of all days, I have to be the sickest on my wedding day! I'm getting married to the man I love and I can't stop throwing up!"

Jenny rubbed Aza's back gently. "Calm down or you'll make yourself sicker. Ziva texted Tony and he's on his way to find some medicine for morning sickness. He should be back any moment."

As if on cue, they heard knocking coming from the door. Ziva opened the door and Tony stepped into the room. "Well, hello ladies!" He said with his cocky grin. Everyone just raised an eyebrow at him. "What? A guy can't have some fun anymore?"

"Not when his sister has been praising the ceramic god all morning." Ziva stated.

"It's the porcelain god, Zee." He told the Israeli woman. "You know, because toilets are made of porcelain."

"I have told you before, Tony. This country's idioms really annoy me."

"Could you to please stop arguing long enough to give Aza the medicine?" Abby intervened as she took the bag from Tony. "Shesh! You two argue like an old married couple!" She handed the medicine to Aza.

"Thanks Abby, I would like to get married today." Aza said, glaring at Tony.

"What did I do?" Tony exclaimed holding up his hands. Aza just gave him a look that said 'you know what you did.' "Fine, whatever, I gotta go anyways. McGee was freaking out when I left to pick up that medicine."

"You told him I was sick?" Aza yelled standing up. "You should have known better! He always worries so much!"

"Well, he asked me where I was going and I told him." Tony said shrugging.

"Just go back there and tell Tim I'm fine! I'll see you in a bit!" Aza exclaimed pushing Tony out of the door and closing it. She turned back to face the other women in the room. "I swear sometimes if that man wasn't my brother I'd kill him!"

The other's laughed. "Well, let's finish getting you and ourselves dressed." Jenny said. "We've only got an hour left." And with that they set about getting ready for the wedding.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC

Tim stood at the front of the makeshift aisle they had created in the park. His back was to the water and he waited anxiously for his future bride to walk towards him. Aza had decided she wanted to get married at the exact spot he had proposed because it was a beautiful spot and it was very meaningful to them.

His parents and sister sat in the front row smiling at him. He smiled back. They had opted for a small private wedding in the park. There were only a couple of rows of chairs on each side which were reserved for close family and friends. Sadly, the only family Aza had present was Tony and their cousin Vincent. They didn't speak to their family, so there was none to invite.

Music began to play and Tim's heart started pounding in his chest. This was it! He was about to get married. Gibbs and Jenny were the first to make their ways up the aisle. They separated and Gibbs came to stand next to Tim. He patted the young man's back for reassurance. Next was Abby and Palmer, although Palmer tended to annoy everyone, he was still a close friend. They separated and Palmer stood next to Gibbs leaving a space between them. Next was Ziva being escorted by Ducky. However, when they reached the front, Ducky sat on the first row of the bride's side while Ziva stood between Abby and Jenny. The music then changed and everyone stood and looked down the aisle.

Tony appeared with Aza on his arm. He winked up at Tim who couldn't help but grin. But then his breath caught when he took in Aza. She was beautiful in the simple but beautiful white gown she had chosen. The cap sleeves clung to her shoulders and led to a bodice that shaped her frame. The skirt flowed out slightly and had a small train. She had opted to go without a veil and instead had small white flowers in her hair. Although she was pregnant with his child, she still looked completely innocent.

Passing her hand to his, Tony stepped to the side was her gave away his sister. He then stood next to Gibbs. He smiled as he and Aza were surrounded by the team, their extended family. He couldn't have asked for a better day. Aza looked up at him and smiled. Her smile spoke the same feelings that were welling up inside of him. The minister began to speak, but Tim was lost in her beautiful smile.

It seemed like it took an eternity, but finally they had spoken their vows, exchanged rings, and it was now time for him to kiss his bride, his new wife, his everything. Pulling her to him, he bent down to kiss her. Cheers erupted around them. He then pulled back and they smiled at the small crowd.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Timothy McGee!" The minister exclaimed.

Everyone cheered again and threw bird seed as they walked down the aisle. Tim smiled down at Aza as she pressed close to him smiling up at him. Next up was their reception followed by an eighteen hour plane ride to New Zealand for their two week long honeymoon. It was also a wedding gift from himself to Aza because he knew she had always wanted to photograph the country. It was going to be a wonderful two weeks.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC

Aza looked at the small crowd gathered under the pavilion and smiled. This was a day she would remember for the rest of her life. The wedding had been small but beautiful right next to the Potomac River. The reception was being held right next to the wedding spot underneath a small pavilion by the river. She smiled up at Tim. They were sharing yet another dance together. People were dancing around them. She raised an eyebrow when she notice Tony and Ziva dancing closely. She tapped Tim and tilted her head in their direction. He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged.

Tim then frowned and she was about to question when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she gasped. "Dad?"

"Hello, Azalea." The older man said with a soft smile.

She felt Tim place his hand on her shoulder and saw Tony storming over out of the corner of her eye, but she could help but feel a little emotional at the fact that her father had lowered himself and actually crashed her wedding to see her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know the same thing!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony, don't. Just let him explain." Aza scolded her brother.

Anthony DiNozzo Sr. took a deep breath and looked down sadly. "I've always regretted the way I treated you two but I was never man enough to actually apologize." He looked to Tony. "I've always been proud of you son. Wherever you moved, I always made sure I had a subscription to the local paper in case there was something in there about you. It was my way of keeping tabs." He looked down. "I have a box full of newspaper clippings that have articles about the two of you." He then looked to Aza. "I was in Washington the day you were shot. I had overheard what had happened and I rushed to the hospital. When I arrived I realized I wouldn't be welcomed and that's when the regret began to crumble at my heart. I've missed twelve years of your life. I missed your first wedding and I'll never get to walk you down the aisle. But if you'll have me, I'd like to be there for you for now and for as long as I can."

Aza's lip trembled as she listened to him talk. The words seemed to come straight from the heart Tony was convinced the older man didn't have. She gave him a shaky smile. She then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug she was sure she'd never given the man before. "I'd like that very much."

His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her as if his life depended on it. He then stepped back and looked to Tony. Aza also looked to her brother. "And you, Anthony? Is there any possible way you could forgive me?"

Tony looked conflicted for a moment, but then he gave a very faint smile. "On one condition." He stated and when his father raised his eyebrow for him to continue, he did. "Please stop calling me Anthony and call me Tony."

DiNozzo Sr. laughed and then held out his hand which Tony took. "Deal!" The two men didn't hug. There were still some things Tony wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to forgive him for, but he was willing to give him a second chance. Anthony DiNozzo Sr. then looked back to his daughter before looking to Tim. "I was also wondering if I could cut in and have a dance with this lovely bride of yours."

Tim nodded and kissed Aza's cheek. DiNozzo Sr. held out his hand and raised his eyebrow. "What do you say, my dear?"

Aza smiled softly and took her father's hand. "I'd love to." And as he led her onto the dance floor, she knew this was definitely a day she would never forget.

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! I hope to have the next chapter up soon… Only a few more left for this one! PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Epilogue

A/N: Ok so I had originally decided to try to make this last a little longer, but I've decided

to end it here with an epilogue! I Hope you all enjoyed the story! :)

Epilogue

Gibbs entered the hospital room and smiled at the picture before him. It was a big happy family gathered to see the new baby. His big happy family. Sure, he'd been a little iffy about the two being a couple but now he could tell that they were meant to be together. Who was he to say people couldn't be together?

He walked farther into the room. Abby and her fiancé, Vincent, were sitting in a corner whispering and smiling and Ducky and Palmer were arguing... as usual. Tim and Aza were trying to entertain their year old son. Jenny motioned for him to join her beside the bed. As he joined her side, he took her hand and the smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Congratulations, you Tony, Ziva. She's beautiful." He told them. Of his agents, he knew these two would wind up together in spite of his rule against it.

"Thanks, boss. " Tony said with a smile. "Would you like to hold her?"

He nodded, and then gently took the baby from his senior field agent. He looked down into the sweet face. She had her mother's dark hair and complexion but her father's green eyes.

Looking around, he saw how much things had changed in the past two years. He then thought about how much he had changed in the past couple of years. He looked to Jenny and she smiled at him. Handing the baby back to her father, Gibbs took a step back. He then felt tiny hands on his shoulder and turn to find Aza and her son, Elliot.

She smiled. "He wanted to say hi to Uncle Jethro!" And then she hand the squirming year old to him. "I'm going to go talk to Tony, for a bit. I just got off the phone with Dad and his plane just landed and he should be here soon."

Gibbs nodded and watched as the woman walked over to her brother. She was the reason for so much of the change. She'd kidnapped Tim's heart within minutes of meeting him, she encouraged her brother to find love no matter the consequences, and she'd convinced him to stop guarding his heart so closely. She'd had turned his team into a family and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"What are you thinking Jethro?" Jenny asked from his side.

He smiled down at her. "I was just thinking that I'm glad I said to hell with the rules." And then he bent down to kiss her.

Maybe rules were overrated after all.

A/N: Well, I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
